What Went Before
by Neko Oni-chan
Summary: Their new roommate, Ken, was a little off. The Punk's arrival questioned their current safety in the Sates, and more. What does his aberrant history have to do with occurrences, and why? Nothing is coincidental. AU CHVII-The Mark Has Been Made
1. Prologue

**_Note-_ **Edited on 03 15 2005.

**Disclaimer-** Sorry to disappoint no one, but I don't own RuroKen . . .

Welcome, everyone, to What Went Before's Prologue, it will be short, it will be an AU fic, and it will not make sense. Read on!

* * *

**What Went Before**

**Prologue **

When most people think of America, they think of one thing. Freedom. Who would not want to live in a country without such an appealing gesture? Life, liberty, and justice rang freely on military ads, sucking in gullible viewers. Uncle Sam let people choose which job, what education, what kind of legal drug they could consume during the day. A person could stroll down the avenue with an inverted cross, protesting the said religion. A woman could wear a dress three inches too short -or for that fact, a man could do the same. Bystanders on the street could just look the other way when something did not allure to their standards, in effect, just walk away from worry. Anybody could get away with anything as long as they were not caught, and sometimes even if they were. This, was America's freedom.

What went before in someone's lives was not a necessary fact to be known. It appealed to many. Many not from the country originally, or for some that did. An inspection of the past was not needed for a ticket to a new home. Just a legal case of citizenship -that was all, which the country made terribly easy in some cases to attain. Then again, it was all too trivial to just slide in unnoticed with out acquiring anything legally. Everything was too easy in such a country, too simple. Just don't reveal too much, and safety in the clause will come.

When people first step off a plane, and arrive in a new country, these ideas swarm through their heads. For some, it was something they were brought up with, drilled into their mind from birth, and they would keep walking forward to meet their loved ones on the other side of security. The only thought left was to go home, rest, and not think. Period. For the others, it was a new idea, a new place, new things, new laws, new everything. But it was new, and they now belonged to it. After they got past the gate, they did not have a place to go to, they could not think of 'nothing', they had to think of everything. How to start -how to live again.

Of course, people kept this to themselves; they did not want other people around them wondering what the worried look on their face was for -why they were scarred. They did not want anyone to think about them at all. They just wanted to blend in, and be done with it -forget about the past, forget about everything. That's the reason they moved from _it_ in the first place.

So the women with the short dress would plaster a fake smile on her face. She did not have to let anyone know that she was borrowing the insufficient attire. Didn't have to let anyone know that she did not normally dress that way -the reason being how her first skirt, of a more respectable length, ripped on the door before she left that day. How her less than well-mannered cousin dug out the sleaziest dress she could find for her to wear as a cruel joke. No one had to know anything.

The man beside her, wearing the unorthodox cross, would just return her fake smile with his own. She had no right to ask why he wore such an odd thing. Why his counter smile to her glance was also untrue, why it was feign. So, the unplanned lock of the eyes was just left at that, and they would be on their way.

She would tighten her ponytail, pull the dress down, and leave like nothing in the world bothered her. He would give her a second glimpse when she retreated, thinking he saw another one of the country's beauties, and be on his own gestures soon enough.

But wouldn't it be ironic if their first glance was not their last, and later that day they met again?

Questions would arise, but then again, what went before was not necessary to be known.

* * *

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author's Notes-** To tell you the truth, I've always hated AU fics, I use to hate fan fiction all together. But as you can see, that has all changed. The first couple of AU fics I read were horrible, I mean awful (not that I'm saying I can write worth a crap), and so that's why I loathed them. Then I read a few in the past month that changed my mind, and I couldn't get enough of them. So I have been itching to write my own, and here is the start. Very short and sweet, well, not sugar sweet but you get the gist. I understand nothing is clear, and you don't know what's going on, but that's why prologues are lame and short. So, in the next chapter everything will be introduced and hopefully tied into the prologue. Well, some of it, anyway. 

I hope you continue on, even after you hated these first few paragraphs, but I promise I'll introduce a story to you soon. Thanks, and let me know what you think!


	2. Downward Spiral

_**Note:**_ Edited on 3-13-2005 Grr! I don't like this QuickEdit!**  
**

**Disclaimer- **

_Sano:_ Jou-chan don't own Kenshin, 'fraid the other Jou-chan does. ((Snicker)) He's pussy-whipped.

_Kaoru:_ ((grinning innocently))

_Kenshin:_ . . .

* * *

Welcome to chapter one. I'm glad you decided to brave through it all, and read on from that less than convincing Prologue. I thank you. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**What Went Before**

**Chapter I Downward Spiral**

The day could not have possibly been worse than it had already started. Going to the airport to catch a flight almost as long as the day -well, it at least seemed that way- just added fuel to the fire. Measly, undercooked, horribly proportioned airline food was the worst. The man, two sizes too big, on the left side of the three-chaired row, made it uncomfortable. The smelly tourist, who consistently stared, made in unbearable. Then, being squashed between the two, during long bouts of air turbulence, was simply awful. Everything was just adding fuel and slowly descending into nothing that resembled hope -the better side of the day. And that was just the plane ride.

The day was bad to start with. Returning home from a summer vacation, just to go back to an empty apartment, and dive right into twenty-four seven studies was just not appealing. Having to wake up at two thirty A.M. just to catch a flight at Japan's busiest airport was not alluring at all, and with only three hours of sleep. Some relatives woke early enough for a brief moment to say good-bye. It was a little sad, but they were expecting a return trip next summer -it was always the same in the past. Why would it be any different next time? But just when everything was safe and ready for departure, the outfit picked out to wear ripped on the door. Another change was needed, but the suitcases were already packed, and tied to the roof of the car.

The start of the down ward spiral.

The half cousin dug through her closet while half awake, then out of nowhere, lit up with a mischievous smirk playing on her face. She held up the tinniest, stretchy black dress anyone in the world had ever seen. Declaring it's the only thing she could part with; the response was to accept it while grumbling to the god's above, and some below. An overcoat would have to do in a lame attempt to cover up the lack of material, time was short, and there was a plane to catch, after all. Staring contests would ensue at the terminal, but nothing could be done.

A bad day, indeed it would be.

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru shuddered at the thought of the day that was _too_ slowly passing behind her, the men on the plane were creepy, and one was behind her, practically walking on her heels. She quickened her pace to get out of his presence, it was unnerving, and now she was not confined to a seat -so if a get away was manageable, always do the best to achieve it. When out of the ramp that connected the airplane to the terminal, she eyed the seats off to the side. Feeling that the man was going to follow her as long as possible, she decided to take a seat in full view of airport security. The grubby man had watched most of her movements through out the flight, but thankfully, had not spoken a word. With a sigh, she slumped into a seat, setting her carryon bag to the ground. 

Remembering she was wearing the smallest dress on earth, she sat up in a more lady like position, just in time to watch the guy walk off in the distance. Easiness set over her, but the need to relax for a few minutes warded her to stay in the chair a couple moments longer. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone had seen her in the less-than-respectful position she was in before, hoping no one saw to much skin. Tugging the stretchy black material down, her eyesight picked up only a few people. A small child with his mom, staring out the window at the plane she just emerged from, in all its 747 glory. A few dawdling passengers were leaving the ramp, heading towards baggage claim most likely. Couple employees, security watching the gate, and a man that sat across from her a few seats down that she recognized from the plane.

Stretching her arms above her head, she looked back to the closest interesting object, eyeing the familiar man. He seemed to be wearing a cross, but for some weird reason, it was upside down. She thought maybe the Gods were as mean to him as they had been to her today, and that's why he wore it -maybe some revolt against the higher beings. '_Who knows -who cares_.' Returning her hands to her lap, she smirked to herself, thinking that it was too bad the messed up guys were always the attractive ones. The said guy looked up just as she was musing to herself, and smiled her way before returning back to whatever he was reading. A little embarrassed at being caught in the act, she got up, once again pulling the dress down, and quickly walked away to baggage claim.

It was a new school year -everything was new, and more new than the year before. Kaoru had graduated early from high school, and was able to attend college that year. She was half-American, and half-Japanese, so deciding in which country she wanted to live in was all up to her. The family on the East did have a little grief, they wanted her to stay, but starting anew was much easier in a different country. Second year going, and everything was turning out well, not happy, but better than the old. She even managed to drag along a life long friend into her adventure. He didn't have anything better to do _-'so why not?'_ That's what he said at least.

Happy thoughts were shuffled out of her head on the cab ride home. It was a pain in the first place not to have anyone to pick her up -Setting out on her own, and living off her family's money, left her to do everything by herself most of the time. The baggage claim had been a simple trip that had started to ease her system, she had thought that it was only going to get worse as the clock ticked by, but some things were turning out to be light. The fleeting moment was enjoyed eminently, until she remembered a visit to a certain clinic was necessary before she got home, readily or not.

The Intern that worked there was a friend of hers, well, when she felt like it, to say the least. Kaoru and Megumi's relationship on the outside seemed rocky, but they both cared enough to get past the differences. The friend she dragged from home fancying her held a little glue to their relationship, too. Megumi insisted that she stop by before she went home so she knew she was safe, and balanced. Otherwise, the Intern would not be able to get off until early morning hours, and she doubted Kaoru wanted an early wake up call just yet. With a sigh, she let the cab driver know the change in destination. Sinking back into the seat, she returned to idly staring out the window as Florida's landscape passed by.

* * *

"Kaoru-chan, welcome back!" 

Kaoru walked around the desk to take a seat next to Megumi who quickly typed away the last of her medical reports. "Please, I wish you wouldn't call me that . . ."

"Come now, just because this is a different country doesn't mean I have to stop. I think it suits you." Megumi glanced over to Kaoru, and smirked, it was just another way to grate on her nerves. Kaoru looked more American than Asian and for the most part, the girl wanted people thinking she was from the West. "What doesn't suit you is that slip of fabric you're wearing."

Kaoru groaned. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"Let me guess -Yumi?"

"How did you ever figure that one out?" It was more of a statement than a question. Megumi had met her half cousin a couple of times when she came to visit. Prancing around in small sizes, and playing cruel jokes on Kaoru, was one of her relative's favorite pastimes.

"Just a hunch," Megumi shrugged.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, and pulled down the dress as far as it would go, praying for an extra few inches to pop out of thin air suddenly. "Anyway, as you can see, I'm safe."

"Yes, well, I can _see_ that." She clicked off her computer, closing down the typing program. "Now, you're going to be starting college in a week?"

"Uh-huh." Besides getting under her skin, and irritating her, Megumi loved to mother Kaoru as much as she could. She was older, and always felt it was her business to know what was going on in the younger girl's unrestricted life. "Why?"

"I just want you to know you can come to me anytime you want to -for questions or for help. I did go to your college for my Bachelors degree, so I might be of some help." Kaoru looked up at Megumi and smiled, sometimes she could be all right. "But I advise you on a change in wardrobe, Kaoru-chan,"

And sometimes the Intern was cynical. Kaoru frowned.

"Megumi-_saannn,_" Adding on the pleasantries was Kaoru's way of letting her know she was being hated at that moment. Megumi just gave a smug smile in reply.

"Now, now, it's my break -let's go get some sweets at Dunkin Donuts."

Kaoru sighed, that was definitely one thing she did very much miss while in Japan. "Fine, but I want to go home sometime today. I'm tired."

* * *

After a half an hour of small talk, Kaoru caught another cab for a ride home. Living in Central Florida was nice and all, but they did not have a bus system worth a nickel. Only if you ventured into a larger city like Orlando, were you going to find something that convenient. She had a car, but leaving it in the airport parking lot, and paying twenty dollars a day, just did not sit well with her finances. 

Another thing her wallet did not like was Florida's venues. Theme parks were a hop, skip, and a jump away. Famous restaurants, tourist gimmicks -anything vacation wise was there. Her favorite thing above all, being the beach, was the closest to her home -Daytona Beach was perfect if you wanted some action, and she loved her visit last year to Bike Week. She even thought about taking motorcycle classes on her next break.

Peeking in at the dozen doughnuts she bought reminded her of what was waiting when she got back home. Her friend Sano, who she had moved with her to the States, was watching her apartment. They both lived in the same complex, right next to each other with an adjoining door for extra ease. Besides having someone familiar around and feeling protected, he was of legal age, and had the apartments put in his name. Kaoru was not even supposed to be living there, even if she paid for half of his rent. That was going to change soon, he had put an ad in the paper for a roommate, and he had two bedrooms, so it seemed like a logical idea for some extra cash. Sano went to school part time, taking a few classes, but mostly ventured into odd jobs and then squandered the money on Florida's nightlife, which he took Kaoru along with him sometimes too.

The six strawberry frosted doughnuts were going to be a thank you for watching her place, the six Boston Crème were for her, though. She just hoped the place was in one piece when she got back.

* * *

Finally opening the door to her apartment, Kaoru saw spiky hair sticking up above the couch. No doubt Sano had spent most his time in her apartment, she was the one with the only working cable box, so it made logical sense.

"I'm home."

"Hey, Jou-chan, welcome back." Sano sat up, and walked over to Kaoru, taking her bags of luggage out of her tired hands. "Where do you want these?"

"I don't feel like unpacking, so just set them by the door." She walked over to her small kitchen area, and started to rummage through her fridge, noticing Sano had managed to empty most of the contents like usual. "Did everything go well why I was gone?"

A brief pause, and then she thought of something that was bothering her while she was gone. "No girlfriends in my house, right?"

Sano smiled innocently, he was not going to tell her that one, truth or -most likely- no truth. "Of course not, now give me a hug; it's been a couple months too long."

Sano could be a big teddy bear when he did not want to get into trouble, but he never did anything that would hurt her intentionally. Closing the distance quickly, she gave him a much missed embraced. He in returned, lifted her up, and swung her around a few times before setting her back in place. "I missed you too, you big dummy."

"Oi."

"Anyway, I want to _sleep,_ so I'll explain everything to you when I wake up in the morning. I'm so tired; I couldn't even last in a five minute conversation."

Sano ruffled her hair affectionately. She did look tired. "'M-kay."

Kaoru regretted not being able to take a shower, but she was barely able to stand up on two feet, and lying on her own bed was too appealing at that moment. She slid off her shoes, pulled the tie out her ponytail, and anxiously headed for her room.

"I suspect you'll be crashing here for the night, so I bought some doughnuts for you. They're on the counter."

A mumbled thanks was all she heard before she closed the door behind her, not bothering to turn the lights on as she entered. Knowing exactly where her bed was, she jumped and plopped onto the left side. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Mmm. . . . home at last."

Kaoru heard something shift next to her in bed and the covers underneath her move slightly. In a daze, she rolled over to her side, trying to see the cause of the unneeded disturbance. Squinting in the dark, she made out a figure that was moving to sit up. In an instant she tensed, and sucked in her breath. The person next to her -sensing the on coming scream- clamped their cold hands around her mouth.

"Oi! Jou-chan, I forgot to tell you . . ." Sano burst in the door, just to be caught off mid speech as he noticed the two sitting on the bed. " . . . Someone is in your bed."

He tried flicking on the light, but he also registered that it broke a month ago, and he had not come around to fix it yet. Sano groaned. He knew the hollering was about to begin. "_Oops . . ._"

Kaoru was steaming. The person on the bed next to her removed their hands, only after being assured the girl was not going to scream murder. Instantly, Kaoru jumped off the bed, and pointed her finger towards the door.

"Out!" She was seeing red, very bright red. Sano had managed to bring another girlfriend into _her_ apartment, and of all things, let her sleep on _her_ bed! "Sano, I can't believe you! I said no girls!"

"But I-"

"No buts! I'm tired, Get out! I'll yell at you in the morning!"

The bed creaked, and Sano's accused girlfriend slide off the bed, long hair following behind as she quickly exited the room. She would probably have an earful for Sano later that evening, too.

"But-"

"_OUT!_"

She slammed the door on his face, and fell back on to her bed again with an exasperated sigh. Sitting still, she let out a few deep breaths to calm her mood everything in her day was going bad. Sano knew she was coming home today, but he was still too dense enough to invite some sleazy girl over to _her_ apartment. Like _his_ side was not good enough or something.

Feeling like her nerves were back on track, Kaoru crawled up to her pillows, hoping the girl was sanitary enough so she would not catch any diseases. But Sano only brought home 'clean' women, so the thought was thrown to the back of her head. Taking in more deep breaths, the obscure scent of ginger invaded her senses. She thought it was an odd perfume for a woman to wear, it smelled nice, but was probably better on a guy. Unnerved with the pillow smelling like the women, she threw it aside on the ground, and finally closed her eyes.

Before Kaoru was asleep, she had heard mumbled apologies coming from Sano, and another loan toned voice too quiet to make out. She felt bad for the girl; she probably scared the crap out of her, yelling like she had. She wondered vaguely if the girl was one she had known, because she had not said a single word during the screaming match.

But then she remembered she was too tired to care.

The day had definitely been a downward spiral.

* * *

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Next Chapter-** Meet some more of the crew, more plot to tie in, and Kenshin!

**Author's Notes-** Well, maybe this chapter made sense. (I finished it 5 in the morning, so it will probably have some errors, I'll fix it if it's really bad. Soz!) Did you see how the prologue tied in? Anyway, as you can see, Kaoru lives in the States, Sano came with her, Megumi is a medical student, and Kenshin, yes, Kenshin, was there, you just don't know which guy he was. Next chapter he'll make himself known and the story will start kicken' off. I've got a plot, but I don't want to let any details fly just yet and mess up the story, so be patient, please. Let me know what you think of the first chapter.

Also, let me know if you can guess which guy Kenshin was. It'll be fun.

Thanx!


	3. That's What I Get

**_Note:_ **Edited on 03 15 2005.

**Disclaimer- **

_Neko Oni:_ I'm I don't own RuroKen, he does now that he bought the rights instead of hiring thugs. ((Points))

_Enishi:_ Now, to change the script here a little. . .

_Kenshin:_ . . .

* * *

((Waves Hello)) Yay, you're gonna read chapter two! All right, so now that we got the what, when, where and whos out of the way, maybe I'll get a story kicken' in this chapter. Oh yeah, some Kenshin action too! 

_Chapter's content-_ Dream conversation, some Skater dude sleeping on a couch, and Burger King French fries.

* * *

**What Went Before**

**Chapter II- That's What I Get**

Dreams can be a funny thing sometimes; it's just one of the oddities in life. Some believe they are a precursor to things not so far of in the future. If you dream of destruction then it will come. Others dream in twisted Scenarios that are made of no logics at all. People pull out the dream guidebook, and try to decipher the darn thing, only to twist their thoughts more with the conclusion. How could running from an eight foot tall fox while drinking a Slurpee make sense in the first place? The rest of the dreamscape is usually a window into the past -unwanted old memories. Years of trying to suppress them turned futile, when all they had to do was fall asleep for them to come rushing back again.

But the lucky dream of black, a peaceful sleep is all they endured for a clean pallet in the morning.

Kaoru usually dreamt of monotone colours, but the morning after her trip back was different. Fuzzy images of mixed parents, living happily with their daughter. Martial art classes being taught by the father while the child sat and watched. Spying on mom while she cooked for half the day, never fully understanding what was going on with the boiling water and miso. Only in the end to be left alone, parents fading out of vision and only then, did everything turn back to black.

* * *

Waking up with cold chills and tangled in covers had never been a pleasant feeling in the morning. To top it all off, not having a shower in two days made it worse. Kaoru wiped her brow, and slowly rolled to the side looking at the alarm clock, only to have the neon red light blaring five thirty two A.M. right back at her. She groaned, she didn't have to wake up until at least noon -there was a week left of vacation, after all. Going to sleep at eight forty five the previous night messed with the routine schedule, but she dropped almost the minute her head hit the pillow, so it was unavoidable. Jet lag was never fun. 

Dry mouth syndrome was another thing that was not the greatest experience in the world. The urge to drink a two-liter of orange pop drove Kaoru out of bed. Fumbling with the covers, and untying herself, she put two feet on the ground, and sat staring out the window. It was still dark, another half an hour or so and it would be a new day.

She stood up, and almost slid on the pillow she threw to the ground the night before -the one that smelt like Sanosuke's girlfriend. Everything that happened last night came flooding back into her mind. It was not going to be a good days -she would have to talk to Sanosuke, and apologize for being rude, but he would have to apologize first.

Before pulling open the door to her room, she stopped and looked in the mirror, wondering why last night's sleep had been uncomfortable, but her question was answered when she saw she was fully dressed. _'Man, I was really out of it last night.'_ The black, stretchy dress had been comfortable because it fit like glue to her skin, and she had not even realized it was there half the time. With the dress pulled down to a respectable length, she clamored into her apartment, heading to the refrigerator for the sweet orange stuff. A glance in the dark proved a figure to be occupying her couch with covers pulled over them selves. Sanosuke no doubt.

"Ohayo, Sano."

She only managed to pull a groan from under the sheets as fingers pulled the cover up over his head further. If she pushed to wake him up, it would probably ensue in another screaming match, and she still had not gotten over the last one. Attention turned back to the fridge, she grabbed some orange pop -Sunkist- and drank half the bottle in a minute flat.

Yes, it was good to be home.

Reminding herself of an urgent hot shower, she returned to her room, and grabbed fresh clothes to wear -A knee length jean skirt and a stretchy black T-shirt top. The top reminded her of the dress, but this time she would not get caught by wondering eyes -well, not as much anyway.

A good fifteen-minute soak revitalized her, and she got out of the shower, and brushed her hair, towel drying it. Blow drying only caused split ends, and it always took too long because of the thickness of her hair. Florida's rays did the rest of the drying for her once she got outside, anyway. Satisfied with her lazy appearance, she stepped back into her apartment. The lights were on, and Sanosuke was coming in between their adjoined doors. They both eyed each other before looking the other way and Kaoru quickly returned to her room to finish putting on some light makeup.

She was not ready to say sorry yet.

She was stubborn, and she had never met anyone that could best her in that game. Yet.

* * *

Twenty minutes later of decidedly unnecessary pouting, she braved it back to the main section of her apartment. Sanosuke had his back turned to her, sitting at the bar, digging through the Dunkin Donut's box. Nonetheless, he tried to speak -a little irked, or not. 

"Jou-chan I-"

"Don't worry about it, Sano. I'm over it -just don't let it happen again." She knew what he was going to say -it was enough for her, the attempted apology. Sano was the person she cared most for in her life, and their pride needed to be shoved away. Sometimes.

Sounds of the shower running flew in her ears; it was probably Sano's girlfriend getting ready to make a run for it in the daylight. Sano slept on the couch so she must have been really mad at him and made him sleep elsewhere, Kaoru thought.

'_Serves him right.'_

"Anyway, you're up early."

"What do you mean up? I just got home." Sano turned around in his seat to give her a you-should-know-better look.

"Huh? Then who was that on the couch?"

"That was-"

"Ugh!" For the second time that day, Sano was cut off when the phone rang; Kaoru gave him an angry stare for leaving the girl in the house while he was out partying, before quickly answering the phone. "Hello?"

Grumbling, Sano returned to his previous position while listening to the one-sided conversation as he ate the strawberry frosted doughnuts, two bites at a time.

"Oh, hi, Jason"

He raised an eyebrow. "Che, you're still dating that two bit loser? The nerve to call so early." Kaoru pivoted to Sano's direction to give him a death glare. Their relationship was not going well, and leaving for two months did not help it any, but Sano did _not_ have to rub it in.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

A pause.

"What am I doing today? Umm . . ." Kaoru looked at her watch unconsciously, she realized she didn't have to make up an excuse because she had already forgotten about the one planned. "_SHIT!_"

Sano turned in his seat again to see why she was cussing. Her using profanity was a rare thing. Kaoru was doing the panic dance.

"What, Jou-chan?"

"Jason, I got to go. I forgot about class registration. I'll call you later, bye!" The phone was slammed back onto the cradle, and she ran back to her room. Sano was baffled.

"What?"

"Sano! Find my keys!"

Kaoru returned to her room, shuffled on her black flip flops, dug through the room for her purse, and ran back into the kitchen for her car keys. When she sprinted outside her door, a person was emerging from the bathroom wearing something that suspiciously looked like Sano's huge bathrobe, and had a towel covering up their hair. Sano's girlfriend had used her shower too, now she had proof. He was going to have to wash her bathroom now as payment. He always hated cleaning the bathrooms. "Who's that?"

"Huh?" Sano peaked over the fridge door to look at Kaoru, and then looked at what she was talking about. "Oh, that's-"

"Never mind, I found my keys. I've got to be there at seven -I'll be back late." She snatched her keys up that were on the table next to the door, and open it up to go outside. "Make sure there are no girls here when I get back!"

The door was slammed in their faces. Again.

"_Huh_?"

Sano looked over his shoulder, looking rather amused. "Looks like my robe is a little too big for you."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow it. But what about her?"

Sano smirked. "Feh, don't worry, Roomy. She'll figure it out when she gets home."

* * *

Kaoru's morning was filled with running around the campus, and other school related tasks. She had registered for classes before she left, but had to make sure she got them. To prove her fact, her desperately needed art class was missing from the list, replaced with a Home Economics crash course. The thought spilled across her mind that she probably needed to take the class, but art was fun, and so much easier. She enjoyed hanging around the art students; they had something different, and refreshing to talk about. The students in her P.E. classes were just there to hang, and catch a credit, and she did not even want to get into it about the kids in her math classes. If college was going to be anything like high school, she wanted to make sure everything was set up straight, and to her liking. 

The rest of the day consisted of a goose chase in finding the right utensils for the classes. Everything had to be done so she could relax rest of the week. After that, it was an hundred and eighty days of non-stop school action. She attempted to go see her less than average boyfriend but he was not home, and did not answer the phone the remainder of the day. In the back of her mind, she knew they were going to break up, and felt bad for neglecting him too much over summer, but he had done the same. She would probably hear about him with other girls at clubs and such from Sano, but that could wait till later. At least an attempt was made to see him.

Everything was finished around five when she pulled into the apartment complex. It had been another long day, but the rest of the week was hers, and after she got back on Sano's good side again, it was time to go out and have fun. He always knew how to take her to the right places, and show her a good time. She often played with the idea that they probably should have been dating long ago, but he liked women, which meant a _lot_ of different women. She was the type to be jealous if a girl even looked at her guy, so nothing would work out in the end between the two of them. They would kill each other first.

When she reached the top of the steps -thank the people above- that was only half a flight, there was a note on the door that resembled someone's familiar chicken scratch.

_K-chan,  
I'll be out for a bit.  
My new roommate is inside.  
I'll explain why later, so don't  
go scarin' anybody again like  
you did last night.  
Your man,  
Sano_

Kaoru giggled to herself, the poor girl last night was probably frightened senseless. _'He'll probably have one less girlfriend to worry about after that incident.' _Pulling the note off of it, she opened the apartment door, glancing around once inside for signs of a roommate. Immediately she noticed a patch of hair sticking out from over the sofa. Walking into the kitchen area, she eyed the person on the couch, and noticed their eyes were shut, and were not making any movements to open them anytime soon.

"Sleeping?"

Thinking it was best not to wake the stranger, she returned to her room briefly to put the stuff away she bought earlier -Two bags full of school supplies and a sac of Burger King French fries for a snack. Returning with the fries in hand, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and sat down on a stool at the bar. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she let her eyes settle on the new object in the room, which was Sano's sleeping roommate, and it was a guy.

She started at the feet while tearing the fries in half, and eating one end at a time. Adding the new purple ketchup to the mix was pure heaven -almost, she was missing her orange pop. He was resting on the arm of the sofa, facing her with one knee bent with the foot on top of the cushions. She would have to tell him when he woke up not to put his feet on her couch while wearing shoes, that aggravated her to no end. The other foot was resting on top of a skateboard off to the side of the couch -it was the reason she started her observation from the feet, catching her interest immediately. The board looked old; he probably used it a lot. He was _sleeping_ with it after all.

Feet clad in black Etnies that looked almost new accept for tell tale wear of a skateboarder owning them. His socks were low on the ankle, black in themselves, too. Cargo shorts were a military green that hung low on his hips. Boxers sticking out on one side that had cute little MoJo Jo Jos printed on it from the Power Puff Girls show. Kaoru cracked a smile at that -it was incredibly adorable. Double metal chains were slung on the side of his waist probably attached to a wallet. The black shirt he wore was a little more restrictive than the rest of clothing he wore; it had an Etnies symbol in simple white on the front of it. Besides looking like a typical Punker, his appearance was crisp and clean looking, not crumbly and full of holes like the rest of them usually were.

When she traveled past his clothing, the hair caught her attention. She noticed it first thing when she came in the door, but it was very striking at second glance. A bright red, maybe it was the way the setting sun was hitting it at the time, but it seemed a very unnatural colour. The guy looked like a person who would dye his hair though, she would have to ask him that question too when he woke up. He had a weird haircut, the hair reached down to his jaw line, but at least he didn't spike it like everyone else did.

'_Like Sano's . . .'_

She almost choked on her fries when she got a better look at his face. It was the same face from that morning. Kaoru felt like an idiot, not only did she mistake the guy for Sano's girlfriend earlier, she had yelled at him too. He probably already hated her. Great. It was his fault for having such girly, delicate looking features, but then again, that was being harsh. She wanted to die.

'_Kind of good looking though, can't complain living next to two attractive guys.'_ Sigh. _'I hope he'll forgive me.'_

The guy shifted in his sleep, and Kaoru focused back over to him. Before he was lying with his head bowed, chin resting on his chest, but he moved onto his side, letting a little more of his boxers stick out. A slight, reflect of silver danced in her sight -a silver chain had fallen out of his shirt. It was a cross, but it was upside down. Kaoru strained her mind to remember where she had seen such a thing before; the guy just kept getting odder by the moment. Then it hit her; he was the same guy at the airport she saw yesterday.

Now she had a mountain of questions to ask him.

Shoving the last of the fries in her mouth, she noticed the odd cross had writing scrolled on it. After minutes of squeezing her eyes trying to make out the writing, she wiped off her hands with a napkin to get the grease; she then stood up to walk closer. The writing was really small, so she braved her self, squatting down by him, and putting one foot on the skateboard to get close enough.

Leaning forward, she heard material rustle, saw eyes snap open as he shifted forward. Kaoru's breath stifled, she panicked, and tried to sit up -she registered her leg sliding forward when she tried to -she had forgotten about the board, and mentally cursed herself for the folly. Everything set in motion, and it was too late, she started falling backwards, feet kicking out in front. Bracing herself for the inevitable, she grabbed onto the closest thing to her, shutting her eyes.

The ground never came, though. After a split second, Kaoru found herself being squeezed by a warm pressure, and something tickling the side of her face, instead of the hard ground cushioning her fall.

Releasing cool, shallow breaths, Kaoru allowed her eyes to open slowly, and they picked up the colour red. The man's hair was feathered on the side of her face -she realized then that his hair was a lot longer, longer than hers, and it was in a ponytail that shifted forward while he grabbed her. Glancing around her -in the tight hold of the man- she realized they were parallel to the couch's cushions, it had been a very close call. Every so slowly, the man brought them back up right, keeping his hold on to her firmly in place. She heard him bring in a long in-drawn breath, and release it. His quiet, low toned voice finally broke the silence that seemed like it had taken too long.

"_Jasmine._"

"Wha . . .?" It was the faintest of whispers she could muster. She was too dazed from the sudden shock to even comprehend full sentences, let alone a single word.

The man above her released his hold, drew back, sliding hands from her back and returning them to his side. Both of his feet steadied the board beneath so another trip would not be triggered. "You smell like jasmine."

"I'm home!" Both turned their heads when they heard keys jangling at the door's lock, moments later, Sanosuke walked through the door holding bags of take out food. Dinner was going to be a calorie spectacular. "Ahhh . . . I see you met my new roommate . . .?"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times before her mind allowed her to think. Breathing returned to a normal state, and she turned her head to finally look at the other man's face. That is when she also noticed a bandage covering his left cheek, which she thought to be a little off. His expression was one of a quizzical state, voice a little hesitant, "Umm . . .Miss, you're a little heavy."

Kaoru gave him a questioning stare, and then it turned angry. She barley knew the guy, and he was already calling her fat. Women's minds tend to turn the smallest statement into the biggest insult.

"Umm . . . could you let go?" She carefully looked down to see what he was referring to. Her feet were on top of his and her hands were still fisted in a death grip on his shirt where she had grabbed him while falling.

"Oh! Sorry!" Quickly letting go of the poor guy, she mumbled a few more apologies while backtracking to her previous seat. Sanosuke snickered in the background as he brought the food over to the bar's tabletop. His roommate kicked up the board and caught it in his hand as he walked over to the brown, spiky haired man.

"Ken, this is Kaoru. Kaoru, this is Ken." Kaoru politely said 'hello', while he just nodded as a gesture of acknowledgment. Continuing on, Sano rummaged through the bag, dropping the contents onto the table. "I got us somethin' lil' to eat, people are coming over later, so you can pig out then."

Kaoru's head shot up. She knew what that meant, "Sano, no parties tonight!"

"Che, like I would take _no_ for an answer. It's your 'welcome home' and my 'welcome new roommate' party."

"But-"

Sano snorted. "It's too late; they'll be here at ten. That's what you get for not _listening_ to me this morning, or last night."

"But-"

"I'm not inviting the whole neighborhood like last time, so don't _worry_, just close buddies. It's not really a 'party', just buds comin' over." An innocent smile followed the statement. Kaoru groaned.

"_Fine._" She sighed. It was what she had coming for falsely accusing him of having a girl stay over. "Anyway, why are you guys in my apartment?"

Gagging sounds came from Sano as he struggled with his burger. "Um, yeah, that."

"That . . .?"

"Well, I uh, paid your electric bill, but not, uh, mine . . . I guess." Kaoru glanced at Sano. That idiot.

"Lose it on a bet?"

Sano shrugged angelically. "How'd ya' guess?"

Kaoru shook her head, how could she not of known? At least he paid _her_ bills like she asked while on vacation, so she left it at that. She turned her head to look at the newly named 'Ken' -he was scratching at the bandage completely lost in another world. "Do you skateboard a lot?"

He didn't look up while he was unwrapping his hamburger to answer her question. "Not really."

She could tell he was going to be a real talker. "Oh. You just seemed like you did . . ."

"Balance."

"Hmm . . .?" Kaoru looked up at him as he quietly ate his food, wondering if he had even said anything.

After a minute of chewing, he finally decided to elaborate. "I just do it to practice balancing, among other things."

"Oh."

Being around the guy had her starting to talk in short sentences. He did not seem negative, but he was not an overly friendly guy either. Moving from Japan, she found out guys were a lot friendlier in the States then they were back at home. Not saying the boys at home were mean, it was just a lot more casual in the States most of the time, and the majority of her friends were guys. Were as back at home, they were mostly girls, but this guy did just not seem motivated.

Her thoughts were caught short when the phone rang. The insistent phone calls were starting to get on her nerves. Sano swallowed his food, and reached over to grab the phone.

"'Lo?"

Kaoru quietly hoped it was not Jason. A party with no worries was starting to sound better by the moment, compared to an evening with a boyfriend who was just going to break up with her.

"Himura Kenshin? There ain't no Kenshin here."

"That's me." Sano and Kaoru turned their heads toward Ken, a little surprised. He held out his hand to take the phone.

"Oh. Hold on." Sano dropped the phone from his ear to hand it to him, "Here."

"Domo." Ken took the phone, and walked to the other side of the apartment out of earshot. Kaoru and Sanosuke both shot each other puzzled looks.

"He just told me his name was Ken." Sano shrugged it off, returning to his Big Mac.

Kaoru glanced over to their new roommate, he did not look Japanese, but that was definitely a Japanese name. Plus, even if it was one little word -he spoke a little of the language too. But it all made sense if he got off the same flight as her that came from Japan. She already had many questions in mind for him when he got off the phone, and they were still coming.

Ken was her new topic of interest.

* * *

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Next Chapter- **Questions for Kenshin and an eventful party for Kaoru. Jack Daniels' included! 

**Author's Notes- **First off, I don't know what the relationship is like between boys and girls in Japan, I just added that bit for the story's benefit. So don't take it seriously in real life circumstances. Anyway, she met Kenny, well, she already has before, but she just thought he was a girl. ((Snicker)) Poor Ken. The Kenshin in this story is going to be a cross between 'rurouni' and 'Battousai' personas. I don't believe that bit were people treat him like two different people, and when they have them talking amongst each other, I just wanna rip my hair out. You're making him sound like a _psycho_. Sorry if I offended anyone. But, yeah, he'll be more on the quiet side, not letting too many secrets go, but he won't be a total bastard. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters.

Chapter one and two's names are NIN track titles, so I don't own them. So there.

Let me know what you think so far, anything missing?

* * *

My Reviewers get half a cookie and I'll tell you why- 

**Queen of Shadows-** You're half-right, but I'm pleased you paid attention to the prologue and the beginning of the chapter. So as you can see he is both "Sano's girlfriend" and the guy with the cross. Thanx for the review! ((Hands you half a cookie))

**Mr. Blank-** Half right too, Kaoru was mean and dumb and thought he was a girl, poor Kenshin. Thank you for my first review! ((Hands you other half of cookie))

I'm happy I actually got some reviews for the first chapter, I thought it sucked. That's what I get for writing it in the early morning hours, never again . . .

Thanx!


	4. Back To Black

**_Note-_ **Edited on 03 15 2005.

**Disclaimer- **

_Kenshin:_ ((nudges Sano)) Go ahead, tell them.

_Sano:_ ((cough)) I lost a bet, so uh, we were sold to Sony, so . . .

_Kenshin:_ ((rolls eyes)) So Neko Oni-dono doesn't own us.

_Neko Oni:_ Ah. . .

* * *

Yo! Welcome to Chapter Three. The majority of the story is going to be rated PG-13, but sometimes it might be a little more on the 'R' side. So if that happens I will warn you. Read on! 

_Warning-_ Not much unless you're afraid of college students with booze. ((Shrug)) It's a common thing in this country. . . and others.

**

* * *

**

**What Went Before**

**Chapter III- Back To Black**

Running from a past life had been a constant game. Maybe not running, but definitely trying to leave it behind. Through the years taking many different identities, after a while forgetting them all -there were just too many to count. Residency never lasted more than six months, a couple weeks to the least. Along the way learning different trades, skills, languages, anything to blend into society and leave no doubts behind. Home seemed to be running out of places to hide, the land getting smaller by the years. America, the States as someone called it, was big and inviting. The perfect place to start anew, no questions asked after a student visa was attained.

Kenshin, or 'Ken' as he had been going by for the past year, had everything planned out. Ken was not really a new identity, it was just a nickname passed around he grew on. When he told people that name they just assumed him to have European blood in him -who was he to protest? Months of language classes solved the problem about his accent. Surface people could not tell otherwise, all he was doing was just playing a game.

Living with college students would be easy, and when he saw the name Sanosuke under the listings, it was the perfect chance. Felt like he would be a little closer to home, that being around some native blood. Maybe they were born there, maybe they were not. It was just comforting. Sano seemed trust worthy when they first met, he introduced himself as a guy who was going to tell him things out right, and was not going to take any crap. Those were his exact words if he remembered correctly. Despite the little incident of the power being turned off for a couple of days, the tall, brown haired guy and him were probably going to get along all right. For however long that may be.

His neighbor that lived next door with the adjoined room seemed like a hand full. He was so tired the night before he did not feel like waiting for her to calm down and explain himself to her. She found out eventually, a little nosey but she was not a brat like he thought she was going to be. Her feisty attitude he could handle.

It surprised him when the people at home got in contact with him -but then again, that was their job to know where he was at all times. This time it was quick, America's security was unguarded, but it was a big country. It would take time to be found by someone who was not supposed to know his whereabouts. He could take it easy for a couple of months.

"This is Himura."

"Everything going properly?"

"Hai."

"You know how to get a hold of me."

"Hai."

With a click of a button both parties hung up the phone, Kenshin turned to his puzzled new roommates. He knew they were going to have some questions for him after learning his real name. It was definitely not an American one. Bringing his skateboard with him, Kenshin clipped across the room and sat at the bar next to Kaoru.

Sanosuke force-fed the rest of the burger into his mouth before he decided to talk around it. "So, you're not a 'Ken', you're a 'Kenshin'?"

Kenshin snorted, that was an odd way to put it. "Yes."

Kaoru turned in her seat to look at Kenshin; he was not going to elaborate unless they asked more questions it seemed. "And you're from Japan, a native?"

"Yes."

Kaoru felt like she was dentist trying to pull teeth. "Oh. You don't look like it."

Kenshin could not help but smirk; it was an all too familiar statement he had heard many times before. Who was he to argue about heritage when he did not know the answer himself. "That's what people tell me."

Reverting back to the twenty-question game -while Sano listened and chewed- Kaoru decided to try again. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Fingering the bandage on his cheek, he had to remember what was on his manufactured I.D. before he carefully answered her question. "Twenty-one."

Sanosuke stirred. "Great! We got a legal. You're coming with me later."

Kenshin just shot Sano a quizzical look before Kaoru decided to ask the question for him. "Where is he going with you?"

"To the beverage store, 'course. I almost got caught last time with my fake card."

She groaned at Sano, that was all he needed to do, get caught trying to buy alcohol and get kicked out of the country. He was only nineteen. "But what if he doesn't want to help you commit a crime?"

Sano wrapped his arm around Kenshin's neck and shuck him a few times. "He won't mind. Right, Roomy?"

He was a little off taken by the sudden contact of Sanosuke. The man had a strong grip and he made a mental note for later not to get in a fistfight with him. But it seemed they believed the lie he sprouted about his age. "Sure."

"See Jou-chan, now go pretty yourself up for tonight." Sanosuke smiled in triumph while Kaoru glared at him for the last comment. "You're gonna find a new boyfriend tonight."

The glare turned into a promise of death. "Whatever. Your friends are slimy. But I'll go get ready."

Kaoru got out of the seat and made way to the bedroom while she shot Sano another hated look. Kenshin-questioning would have to continue later.

Getting a new boyfriend was probably not a bad idea on Sano's part. She never brought Jason over to the apartment when Sanosuke was home. They just did not get along. She would never admit it to any of them, but she favored Sano. Her relationship with him was more important out of the two. She and her boyfriend never were in love, it was more of a way to distract themselves from school studies. She and Jason really never had a future together.

The only problem with finding a new guy tonight was the lack of good men among the people she knew. Most of Sano's friends she got along with, some were even considered _her_ friends. It was just most of them were not material for a date, or they were just down right dogs. Unless someone new came along tonight there was no hope. But who needed a guy anyway, single life worked for her in the past.

Then she remembered she was not officially single and would have to make a call to Jason tomorrow -after she woke up from the hangover she knew she was going to get tonight. Kaoru liked to party when she could, and it _was_ vacation after all. Being friends with Sano just encouraged such actions.

* * *

Sanosuke liked Kenshin from the start, and him being the legal age helped more. He thought it a little odd that he was older, before guessing him to be more around Kaoru's age, seventeen. The guy did have a little girly side to him. Not in mannerisms at all, but definitely in the face, he could be called a pretty boy. Which probably made him look younger. Nonetheless, besides him being on the quiet side, he was going to be okay to have around. 

"What part you from?"

"Kyoto."

"Jou-chan and I went there a few times for the Sakura tree charades, the Geisha were _nice_."

"Never did that."

As they made small talk Kenshin impassively stared out the window as the palm trees flew by. They were driving back from the liquor store after stoking up. The trunk was full of Beer, Mike's Hard Lemonade for Kaoru and the 'hard stuff' -as Sanosuke put it- for the brave ones. Kenshin idly wondered who the brave ones were. It took him a good five shots of anything before he felt it. Then he remembered they were just college kids learning how to drink. He was a little surprised though, that Kaoru already had a favorite beverage, and she was really young. Sanosuke told Kenshin she had a hard life and left it at that.

"Yeah, well some of the guys coming over tonight can be real jerks. So if they are, just tell them to shut the hell up."

"I will."

Sano smirked. He also learned Kenshin was not the type to take heat. He was a little guy and Sano wondered if he could back up his promises. Maybe time would tell, he guessed.

* * *

Kaoru busied herself with getting ready for the night. It was just friends so she opted for something casual, what she had on before was already good enough, but playing dress up was fun sometimes too. The dress she picked out was a tube top, black with little red cherries printed on it. Cherries and stars were her favorite things. It came down mid thigh, simple enough to wear to the mall, but better for night occasions. She brushed her hair out, leaving it down. Applied dark makeup to her eyes but not to done up so she looked gaudy. An approval look in the mirror and she decided she was ready. 

The feeling of impending doom settled over Kaoru when she walked out into the rest of the apartment and the door was knocked upon more than necessary. Her stomach twisted, and she almost wondered if she should have dived for Sanosuke's apart when she saw the doorknob twist. It was the people above sending her a warning that she was going to suffer this evening if she did not think fast.

Instead of the 'run, hide, call the army' scenario she resorted for 'face the facts', and caught the door, opening it slowly.

"Misao-_chan,_ would you please return my house key to me before you leave this time." It was made to sound like a growl. In the doorway stood a giddy girl with green eyes and a long brown braid to her waist. Trouble on two feet entered.

"Ahh, lighten up, Kaoru. Welcome back." Misao did not give her a second to scatter as she jumped up and crushed the dear-life-giving-air out of Kaoru. "I know you missed me."

"Missing you is one of the things that I did not. Anyway, make yourself at home. Like usual. Sano will be back any minute." After revitalizing her lungs Kaoru walked over to her pantry and dug out anything she could fine as snack materials for the evening. Fritos, animal crackers and orange pop coming right up.

"Did Sano ever find a roommate?" Misao was already into the animal crackers before Kaoru could even pour them into a presentable bowl.

"Yep."

She popped a few edible animals into her mouth. "Boy or Girl?"

Kaoru giggled at her previous mistake of identifying his sex. Twice. "Guy."

"What's he like?"

The temptation to say a few _nice_ things came up. Not in the sugar, spice and everything nice sense though. "Different."

"Hmm . . . eye candy?" Misao was already jealous of her having a beautiful neighbor, but two would mean more frequent visits.

Kaoru thought for a moment, maybe 'different' was not such a bad description after all. His looks fit it perfectly. "Maybe, you'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sano walked up the stairs to the apartment his stomach also gave a twist when he saw a familiar red Civic. A warning for his new friend was in order. 

"Ken, when I open the door there will be a scary little girl inside. But telling her to shut the hell up won't work. So just smile, nod and try to hide, 'kay?"

Kenshin gave Sano a weird look. That person must be something if he willing gave details before they met. Sure enough when Sano opened the door they were both plummeted with hugs and kisses. After half an hour of being around her, Kenshin figured out a plan to defeat the Misao problem. It was exactly like Sano said: Smile, nod, and try to hide. Both of them faltered when it came to the smiling bit but the rest worked smoothly.

Around ten and there after in the evening, college students started filling Kaoru's small apartment. Sano's was still with out electricity so she had no choice to let them in. Twenty or more screaming kids were there by midnight. Sano promised just _some_ buds but word got around like usual. Luckily most were people they knew so the apartment was left in one piece and nothing got out of hand. By ten fifteen, Sano was on his first buzz. Kaoru worked on her Mike's Hard Lemonades. Misao snaked around the apartment looking for potential dates. Kenshin sat in the corner people watching. Music pumping, drinks slamming. College life never changed.

"Kaoorrruuuu!"

She almost coughed up her drink when her name was called. _She_ had found her again. The friends chatting with her decided it was a good time to scoot it, leaving her alone. "Misao, you're only sixteen. Go home and be a normal high school student."

Misao snorted, like that was ever going to happen. Kaoru might have a wild streak in her, but Misao lived to get in trouble, and hanging out with Sano was a prefect setup. "Please, you should know better."

Kaoru nodded. "Hn."

"You're only a year older than myself -don't mother me." Kaoru glanced at Sano for help but he spotted the short girl and mingled farther in the crowd grabbing a beer. Misao pointed a finger at her and continued. "You need a guardian, look at you two, always throwing parties."

Kaoru scowled, her advice was not appreciated. "Are new roommate is old enough to be our guardian, so there. I've got it covered."

Misao spotted Kenshin on the sofa. "You said that guy came from home? That red hair is not natural."

"Yeah, well, I never got to the question about the authenticity of his hair colour."

Misao fingered the strap of her tank top. "You've managed to place yourself next to another beautiful guy."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Sano's a child hood friend-"

"Just keep telling yourself that," Misao interrupted with an amused smirk on her face.

"-And Ken is a temporary neighbor during school." Kaoru continued, deciding to ignore the last comment. "Anyway, why do you always call guys beautiful? They're not girls."

"Please Kaoru," She tore her eyes off of Kenshin and returned them to Kaoru. "It's because the men around you are. I've only seen a few I would consider in that league. And that my friend, is your child hood sweet heart, temporary neighbor and a man back at home."

"Are you referring to that guy you always talk about?" Always talking about him was an understatement when Misao was concerned. Kaoru wondered when a reference to him was going to come up that evening. It was not complete with out it.

"Yep! I swear your going to have to meet him some day." The music track in the background shuffled and started with a new pop punk song that reminded Kaoru of the bubbly girl in front of her. Misao held up two small glasses. "Anyway, I challenge you to a war of shots. Let's see who can handle more."

"Ken is calling me."

"Huh?"

"He just called me. Maybe later." Kaoru knew how to play the Misao game too. She jumped up from her seat and made a beeline to the unsuspecting Kenshin. He was her hiding place. When she walked close enough to get a good look at him, he was sitting there, unreadable as ever. It made her crazy wondering if the man ever showed any emotion, did anything other than look blank. At least he was not Misao.

"Bored?" Kenshin looked up at a hopeful Kaoru who was taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Maybe."

Back to mister one word himself. "Why?" And it was catching on.

A shrug. Kaoru rolled her eyes; he was making civil conversation difficult. Again. She eyed what he was drinking and raised an eyebrow. In front of him stood a three-fourth full bottle of Jack Daniels and an empty shot glass.

Kaoru pointed to the bottle. "Your favorite?"

Another shrug. "Just a simple kind of guy I guess."

"Do you mind?"

Kenshin turned his head to see what she was implying. He got the point when she held up an empty bottle of her own stuff. Instead of being the gentleman like he was meant to be, he poured some of his own drink and handed it to her. "Here."

"Simple kind of guy, huh?" She took the drink from his hand and gave it a funny look. "Too simple enough to try and talk to me?"

Kenshin inwardly sighed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." She flicked her tongue out to taste the offered liquid substance, not really knowing the meaning of the question herself. "You just seem kind of like a brick, not willing to do much of anything. Like carry on a conversation with me."

"Maybe I'm just boring." Fed up with Kaoru just sniffing around the drink he placed two fingers on the bottom of her glass and tipped it when she went for another taste, causing almost all of it to land in her mouth. "This is me, so get use to it"

Kaoru wiped her mouth of excess drizzle, giggling at her roommate's unexpected action. Yeah, maybe she was a little buzzed. "No it's not; I just think your hiding."

Kaoru handed the little glass back to Kenshin. While he was occupied refilling the shot, Kaoru reached her hand to his thigh and gave it a quick pinch. Leaning back, Kenshin slid his eyes over to her mass in the dark. "What was that for?"

She lifted the offered glass back to her lips, "Just trying to get a reaction out of you, Mr. Brick."

Kenshin repeated the process of tilting the drink into her mouth again. He could play too.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and the bottle half-full, Kaoru was dizzy and not remembering things. She administrated numerous pinches to Kenshin, trying to get a response. Every time he just sat there and took it, giving her a few odd looks. The world shut down ten minutes after that. 

"Ken?" Kaoru vaguely remembered she was sitting next to him, but managed to catch sight of his necklace. "Why do you wear that cross?"

"It was a gift." He discreetly tucked it back inside his shirt when she leaned in for a better look. It looked like he succeeded in getting a minor drunk as he eyed her wobbling. "Let's get you something _normal_ to drink."

Kaoru took his offered hand and she was led over to the bar while he rummaged through the fridge for some bottled water. Maybe he gave her more than he was intending to but she seemed to be holding it pretty well. Then he reminded himself she had probably downed a few Lemonades before she got to him, so he wondered when she was going to collapse.

As if someone was reading his mind Kaoru fell onto his side when he turned around. A punk college kid thought it was funny to push Kaoru as she was teetering back and forth. It must have been one of the jerks Sano warned him about earlier. Kenshin steadied Kaoru, giving the blue haired kid an evil glare as he proceeded to lead her over to the sofa again.

When he finally managed to set her down, Kaoru was not ready to let her hold on him go yet, but Kenshin being a patient man, did not protest. He did not know the girl well enough to try and tear her grip off, just to have her scream bloody murder.

"Ken?"

He turned his head as she called his name, Whiskey shot in hand. "Hmm?"

"Is it okay if I call you Ken, or should I be calling you Himura-san?"

That was an odd question; she had been calling him by his first name the whole night. Then again, she had been asking lots of weird things in the last half-hour. "Ken is fine."

"Okay, but you have to call me Kaoru-sama."

Well, she was a weird one, was she not? "I might as well call you Kaoru-dono while I'm at it."

"Okay." The world was fuzzy, warm and everything was okay with her. She was bouncing up and down in her seat with the loud music as Kenshin tried to settle the spilling shot. She reached her free hand to his thigh again, this time twisting. "How about that time?"

Kenshin lifted the bottle, "Nope."

"You know what, Ken?"

He poured more Jack into his glass, replacing what spilled. "Nope."

"I think I know how to get a jump out of you?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow wondering what in the world the cute, vibrating teenager's change in strategies was going to be. "How so?"

She thought about it, and after the alcohol entered her brain and took over; her solution was pretty easy, considering it worked on most men. "I'll show you."

Kenshin was slightly taken off guard when Kaoru pushed his hand away, as he was about to down the looking-better-by-the-minute drink. Babysitting teenagers were not his idea of fun; on top of that, getting pinched every two minutes was not either. Her fingers went for his face, and she pulled him down to her level. He gave her a questioning stare as she started to aim for the general region of his mouth with her own.

He reminded himself to never get a young girl plastered again. Why did drunken women always seem to think physical contact was better than cake? At least it was Kaoru and not their friend. What was her name, oh yeah, Misao.

Kaoru was all but in his lap before she started giggling. Music and dark images blended together. "See, I knew you had some emotion in you."

He thought any 'jump' attack had been successfully avoid of any emotion, coming from him anyway. He reached forward with Kaoru weighing on top, seizing the opportunity for a drink finally. Downing it in one tilt, it was the best one the whole night

"That was a pretty lame try." Now just to get her off with out her throwing an alcohol induced tantrum. Drunk people can be scary, and she definitely had too much.

Kaoru pressed up closer to Kenshin, encircling her arms around him and then, as if it was a dream, her world faded away.

Kenshin sighed. "Wonderful."

* * *

Kaoru's mind was dreaming again that night about warm sensations surrounding her, and she leaned toward them. Hands sliding to her back, fingers drawing imaginary lines. Falling forward, holding onto the touch, not wanting to let go. Feather light whispers on her lips, feathers tickling the side of her face. Pressing harder but taking it ever so slowly, a rough brush of material smoothing up her thigh. Everything dimming out slowly, music lowering. The hot feeling in her system going away, leaving her tingling. Warm puffs on her neck turning cold, the pressure enveloping her going flat. 

Everything went back to black.

A goal that night had been carried out. But for the life of her she could not remember what it had been.

Her head was aching when she tried to think, keeping her eyes closed because it would be too painful to open them. Feeling finally seeped back into her nerves, just making her head hurt more. She was awake whether she liked it or not.

Her eyes did snap open when she felt something pressed against her back that was warm. In a loose hold, there was an arm slung around her waist. Breathing other than hers could be heard, and every once in a while a murmur came from their sleep. She was in her room, on top of her bed, but it was still dark. No loud punk music was in the background, and it was early morning hours, close to daybreak. The party must have been long over.

She liked to flirt, but did not rush into things -even if this person was just lying down with her. So who was in the bed with her? She did not remember allowing someone to sleep with her willingly. Actually, she did not remember much from the night.

When her eyes scanned the room they met up with blue ones. Or were they a different colour? She was seeing the wrong colours, and decided her mind was still clouded. Blinking a couple of times did nothing to clear her eyesight –the eyes still stayed on the odd side.

"He stayed with you all night."

Ken sat across from her in a chair at the desk. He spoke in a low whisper, making her almost miss that he had even spoken. It seemed like he never spoke to loudly, but just enough for the intended listener to pick up.

That thought aside -who was in her bed? Kaoru swallowed hard for fear of consequences, only to be relieved when she picked up familiar brown, spiked hair. The one behind her was Sanosuke, who'd probably be out cold for a while.

"After you passed out, he was afraid of the guys eyeing you all night getting their hands on you."

Sano always tried to protect her. It was a comforting thought. She did notice the unnerving stares from some of his gross friends but honestly thought nothing of it. She returned her eyes to the chair, away from Sano.

"Oh. Why are you here then?"

"Hiding."

That was an unexpected statement. "Umm . . . why?"

"A few of the guys drank too much and were starting to think I was a girl. Some are still passed out inside." A faint smile crossed his lips as if it was an all too familiar scenario. Repressing her giggles, Kaoru decided on not saying anything because she had just done the same the night before. In the dark -with that long hair- it was an innocent mistake.

Kenshin smiled because they were lucky, if they had tried for _anything_ they would have been missing a few teeth. So keeping his hands to himself he camped out with his roommates. He corrected his features and continued. "Anyway, I don't have a bed yet."

"Oh. Is that why the idiot put you in my room?" He shrugged. All he knew was that a shopping trip was in order for a mattress set.

"Want some aspirin?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly to save it from the least amount of pain.

Kaoru ran down through a mental checklist as Ken started for the door. She drank too much and passed out. Sano watched her back like usual, crashing on her bed. Ken stayed in her room again because he did not have a bed, also because people thought he was female. Everything had been a dream last night. She had not gotten brave and acted to boldly.

Doubt still resided, though. Maybe, just maybe, he would know.

"Himura-san?"

He stopped shy of the door and turned around to address her. "Yes?"

"I didn't do anything _too_ stupid last night did I?"

Kenshin smirked. "Stupid? Don't know what you're talking about, Kaoru-dono."

"Okay . . ."

Fear flew out the window, replaced with relief. It was a good feeling. Nothing happened, and last night was fun from what she could remember. Sano protected her from evil and her new roommate was even nice enough to get something for her killer headache.

'_Wait a minute, Kaoru-dono?'_

Kaoru blinked. That was a pet name she heard in her dream.

Maybe the dream was reality after all, or maybe it was just a nightmare.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**Next Chapter- **So, Dream or reality? More about Kenshin's charades, and um, cool rides! 

**Author's Notes- **Kaoru's based slightly off me, like my favorite things -dress style, and such. It makes characters details easier to write. So not _all_ teenagers at seventeen get plastered like her, but I did (Oops). And I know a lot of other girls like her (((music in background)) _Girls just wanna have fu-un, oh . . ._). So it's realistic and that's how I'd like to keep this story for the most part. No nifty vampires or dog demons in this fic, sorry.

Kenshin is just a very patient man in this story. Not all smiley polite, but it will take a while for him to get mad enough to rip hair out. That's all. And Sano Just likes fun. Misao is annoying (For this story, I don't mean to offend any weasel fans). So, in brief, don't expect the characters to be like they were in the anime or manga. Just a little warning so no one tears my head off for doing horrible things to the characters in future chapters. But it's so fun! ((Cracks knuckles)) I'm just getting started people!

Okay, Now that I've offended half of my readers, I beg of you to read the next chapter. ((Grovel)) It's already written -will be out soon!

Thank you for reading. Drop me a review, good or bad. I can take it.

* * *

**Review People-**

((Jumps up and down)) Yeah! I got a lot more reviews than expected for the last chapter, thank you!

**Amorith Lilac-** Hmm, what a different name you have, kinda cool. Anyway, glad your interested, thanx for the review!

**Queen of Shadows-** Oh, what the heck. ((Gives you a whole cookie)) You read and reviewed another chapter, so that's high up on the list for me. Yeah, Sano is a baka, but he's just so darn funny to write about. Thanx!

**MysticPrincessMoonlight-** ((Waves Hi)) Here's another chappie for ya'. Thank you for your thoughts.

**Incoherence-** Yeah, when I see red heads I think punk skater, or you know, Kenshin. So that's what I envision him being, some sort of punk looking kid in bagging clothes. Or all suited up (wait for future chapters for that dress) Thanx for R&R!

**Fitz-** Hope the bed thing gets straightened out in this chapter for you. I wrote Chap 3-5 at the same time, so they just kind of blended together. Thank you for the Review! ((Snicker)) Kenshin at a psychiatrist's office. That's the truth, ain't it?

Kenshin: ((grumble grumble)) Nobody understands me . . .

**Garasu-** I wrote a few paragraphs in response to your great review but for some dumb reason the email just gets sent back undelivered. That's what I get for using Hotmail. I'm not living at home right now, so I don't have access to a _real_ email address. I'll try again. But if you never get it, I'd like to thank you, and it was really appreciated. Thanx!

* * *

Thanx! 


	5. Terrible Lie

****

Disclaimer- 

Kenshin: Sessha is afraid of Oni-dono, so sessha swears on his Sakabatou he won't let her buy RuoKen.

Neko Oni: *Mad jumping up and down, occasional bangs, and thumps* 

Kenshin: *Inches away* Sessha repeats, Neko Oni-dono does not own him. 

*

Filler chapter alert! There are subtle hints regarding the plot if you look real closely, but other than that, your gonna have to figure it out. 

Warning- Umm, do I really need to put a warning in this story? Well, probably for later chapters. Yeah, most likely. So, watch out for boxes, and mean machines in this chapter.

*

****

What Went Before

Chapter IV- Terrible Lie 

Life in the beginning was not bad. No one complained or griped, it was to simple of an existence. Yet, with one idea, it turned for the worse. At home there was a family, mom, dad, brother and even an adorable sister who faithfully followed behind. The town was quiet, neighbors were friendly, and dad even boxed on the side for extra money --Pop was an idol in younger years. Everything was fine. Then came the idea. Join the local movement to better society, only to have the dream stomped out in the end. They were betrayed, set up, and left to take the blame. Small time gangs took it upon their hands to have it settled discreetly, by silencing most of the movement. 

Sanosuke managed to come out alive, only to be left alone and angry. 

He was still a young kid, barely in his teens, when he met the Kamiya family, befriending their daughter. Small time Yakuza member had been a temporary job, thief, crook, gang member, what ever you wanted to call it, he had been it. But Kaoru was always there, holding out her hand to lead him back, back to her home and life. A couple weeks later, back on his feet, he would just be out doing it again, and Kaoru would always be waiting for his lapse. It grew into a tiresome cycle of crime and destruction, but Kaoru was _always_ there, ready to help him, always full of hope. 

After many loops in the circle he finally realized the downfall, and eventually stopped. That's when Kaoru's life took a turn, painfully similar to his own luck. When she offered a chance for America, he jumped on it immediately. Kaoru's recovery was slow, and he could be by her side making sure she did not trip, just as she had done for him, countless times before.

The first year in America was irritating. English lessons five days a week, job skill courses, college credits needed, but he strove through. The second year was great, Kaoru looked happier, the English language was easy, and school, sometimes, was not so bad. He would stay in school as long as it kept him in the States. Only a routine circle of crime waited for him in Japan.

She was better and safe. 

The acknowledgment of such thought was only greatened when he tightened his hold around her waist. Everytime she went out with him he watched her like a hawk. Kaoru was a pretty girl, and guys were deceiving. College men were the worst, especially when there was a beer in their hands --even if they were considered friends. He watched them eye her the whole night, and when she finally decided to crash, it was time for him to step in gear. Having her sleep in a room alone --with drunken men lurking about-- was not the greatest of predicaments. So, when it was time for him to slow down he crawled on Kaoru's bed, making sure no one else touched her but him. It was something he had done countless times before --her well being was the most important thing to him. 

Everything they did for each other had been done countless times before. 

It was time to wake up when the sun finally evaded his sleep, whether he liked it or not. Kaoru was still curled in a ball, oblivious to the notion of the hour, resting on his side. There was just a slow thudding in the back of his head, not the worst hangover he ever had. He with drew his arm from her and stretched, after sleeping it off he did not feel so bad. Sanosuke slowly turned his body, getting out of bed. He yawned and made his way to the door, stumbling along as he went.

"Where'd Himura go?"

Sano silently cursed himself, turning to see an awakened Kaoru. His attempt to not wake her failed, as usual. "Don't know. He woke me up when it was still dark out, and said he had to go somewhere." 

"Oh." Kaoru yawned, burying herself farther into the tangled sheets and pillows. "Can you get me somethin' to drink?"

Sano smiled, she was never a morning person like him --or was it the afternoon right now? "'Course, your majesty."

"Very funny." Kaoru lifted a hand, waving him off. "Now go fetch."

After each of them brushed off their dull attempts at criticism, Sano went into the kitchen just as she requested. Earlier in the morning Ken had done the same for her, and even brought medication. She was grateful; it did help the alcohol-induced headache. After drinking the cold cup of water he brought to her, she remembered drifting off to sleep again. Ken must of left after that early in the dawn. 

*

"Yes?"

"This is Himura."

"Did everything arrive?"

"Hai."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"Good."

The phone line went dead. 

Kenshin clicked the phone shut and slipped it into his front pocket. The phone itself was the newest, smallest model anyone could buy. Most importantly, it was a new line, and no one could track the calls --One of the best precautions for someone who does not want to be found.

"Mr. Himura?"

Racking a hand through his hair, Kenshin turned, facing the attendant who called him. "Yes?"

The young attendant spotted the customer and rolled the cart he was pushing towards the door. "Where would you like these?"

"In my car." Kenshin eyed all the packages, making sure they were all there and in order. Then led the way to his car he had just picked up earlier that day.

Everything had been sent the way he wanted it too. Even the new phone arrived in a small discreet package. He went to the nearest package pickup to collect them; the items were even addressed to the place, not to his new apartment. Some of the things delivered were too important to be matched to the address of his residence. They were not typical things a college student should own, or for that matter, even know how to use. 

This was his last stop for the day. Everything was now collected. 

Everything was set in motion.

*

It was later in the evening, around sunset. Artifacts of the party had been cleaned, and everything was back to normal appearances. Kaoru sat on her sofa, stretched out, reading a schoolbook. Sano was on the floor, leaning against the couch watching CNN. It was odd, but the news channel was his favorite one, he always liked to know what was going on in the world. Besides, there was never anything on before primetime television. Even then, it was a lame choice between American Idol, or the movie of the week. Neither were a suitable choice in his opinion, it was a cue nights were better spent out.

Kaoru sighed in boredom, and Sanosuke laughed at her attempts to get ahead in school, the academic year had not even started yet. "I don't understand you."

She sighed again, placing the book face down on her chest, and wrinkling her nose when the smell of schoolhouses wafted into her senses. "I didn't do anything remotely intellectual all summer."

Sano clicked back in forth through the channels like he was playing a game, trying to decide whether he should watch CNN, or CNN Headline News. "So?"

"So, I'm starting to feel dumb, that's why I'm studying." Kaoru turned her attention to the television screen. Sano's habit of watching the news was nothing new to her, but it was just plain odd. People like him usually watched MTV, or some sports channel. "What's the difference between the two? It's the same network."

Sano shrugged. "They don't got Larry King on Headline News."

Kaoru blinked, "Umm, okay . . .?" 

Sano just shrugged again, no one would understand the difference if they never watched the two channels in the first place. Kaoru picked her book up again just as a jangling noise came from the apartment door. They turned their heads to see Ken slowly crawling through, with numerous packages in hand.

"Need any help?" Sano thought the kid was going to fall over with the overweight looking bundles he was holding. The only reason they knew it was Ken to begin with was because of red hair sticking out over the top --and he had an apartment key. But then again, Misao had one too.

"Sure." Kenshin unceremoniously dumped the contents to the floor, and swiveled around to shut the door. "But in minute."

"I heard you didn't get much sleep last night." Sanosuke watched as Ken walked across the room, shrugging at his question. Not much conversation had taken place between the two, and it seemed Kaoru was right about him not being a 'talker'. A closer inspection at the small boy revealed dark circles under his eyes --Kaoru was right again about him. She said he probably didn't sleep at all last night. "You look really tired, roomy."

Kaoru peeked up over the edge of her book, getting a better view. "You look awful."

__

Isn't she the sweet one?

"Thanks." He sat on the couch, lifting Kaoru's legs out of the way, then placing them back on his lap so she could remain in the same position. Kaoru made a small sound of protest, but Kenshin was not about to argue --especially after her lovely comment. "I'm use to not having lots of sleep."

"Yeah, well, she's right --You look like crap." Sano snickered when an irritated look crossed Ken's face, but nothing further was said, he just proceeded to close his eyes and rest. Sano went back to flipping through the news channels. It seemed their new roommate was not shy at least, just painfully quiet.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was a little reluctant about using Ken as a footstool. She slowly withdrew her legs, placing them around Sano's shoulders instead. He was always the perfect pillow. "Sano, just choose a channel already."

"Hey!" Sano used the television clicker as weapon while swatting at her legs, that were draped oh-so-casually on top of him. "Do you mind?"

"Nope." In return she squeezed her knees together, catching his head in between. "Now sit still, other wise I'll be uncomfortable."

Mumbling a few indistinguishable words under his breath in Japanese, Sano shifted into a more desirable position, still channel surfing. Kaoru leaned back into the sofa, returning to her book. The on going video channel game finally ceased when a News report gained his attention. It was a segment about gang crimes in Asia, a subject that hit close to home in Sano's case. "Bunch of idiots." 

Ken cracked an eye open to see what caused Sano's mumbling. Kaoru disregarded his curse, and continued to read, it was a touchy subject neither of them wanted to get into. Whenever they talked about his days in the Yakuza he usually ended the conservation by walking away angry. 

Kenshin finally caught the gist of the report, and abruptly stood, starting for the door. "I'll be right back."

The other two blinked. One minute the red head was sitting quietly on the sofa, in the next moment he was making a beeline for the door, rather quickly. Sano remembered his promise of help earlier and clamored to his feet. "Still want help?"

"Sure." Ken nodded as Sanosuke followed, leaving Kaoru to her reading. He was more than enough help to move a couple of boxes.

Shutting the door behind him, Sano headed for the steps that would take them to the parking lot. "I was starting to wonder if you even owned any stuff."

Ken shrugged, hopping down the metal steps, making clinking noises as he went. "I had it all sent from home, not much though."

When Ken arrived by taxi he only brought a backpack --the one shoulder strap type-- and a skateboard. Evidently, Ken had gone out earlier in the day, while they were still asleep to collect the rest of his belongings. It also appeared he was set up with a ride now too.

"Which one is it?"

"The black one."

Walking ahead of Ken in the parking lot, Sano spotted the car, and started walking towards it. It was an early nineties Toyota, an average car for a college student.

"It's the other black one, Sano."

Sano turned in the direction Ken was heading and stopped. To put it simply, he was stupefied. 

"Shit."

Kenshin coolly strolled over to a black coloured work of art. He fished the keys out of his pocket, and slid one into the trunk lock. Sano starred at the car as a thought passed through his mind --Who the _hell _was Himura Kenshin to own such a car? 

Further interrogation with the new roommate was in order.

A tuxedo black, 1969 Chevy Camaro, complete with red strips graced Sano's presence. He felt the need to drool.

And he kind of did.

"How the _fuck,_ did _you_ get that?"

Kenshin shrugged casually, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "I've got a rich uncle."

"Che, I wish I had one of those --meanin' both."

Never knowing your uncle could qualify his lie as the truth, for all he knew, he might _actually_ have a rich uncle somewhere. Kenshin could live in an average apartment with a roommate, dress down his appearance, and live the normal life no problem. It was all for the sake of covering his tracks. 

His car was different. He needed it to be fast, dependable, and most importantly, cool. Kenshin smirked --that is exactly what he got this time.

"I don't like the strips, I think they were added recently." Ken dug through the boxes in his trunk. Most of them were full of clothes, shoes, and everyday life stuff. He handed a couple to Sanosuke, while he searched for the two he intended on carrying himself. The search ended when he found the dual white packages, they contained items Kenshin had carried around for most of his working life. 

Practically dancing in place, Sano easily mustered a giddy smile. "Ken, your going to let me drive it right? _Right_?"

He could not help but chuckle as they walked back up the steps. Kenshin was carrying the two white boxes, while Sano carried less important ones. "Only if _I'm_ with you."

"Feh, already starting to not trust me." It was a sarcastic reply, but he was glad the answer was not a 'no'. Sano's mind churned with ideas, a plan was already in the works on how he could get permission to drive the car on his own. The car was definitely a chick magnate.

Ken shifted the boxes in his arms to get a better hold. "No offense, but that car is hard to come by."

"Wait till Jou-chan finds out. Camaro's are her favorite."

*

Kenshin's belongings consisted of a few boxes, all different shapes and sizes, and each carefully packed. He briefly thanked Sanosuke for the help and flatly refused Kaoru's offer to unpack for him. In Sano's side of the apartment the electricity had been returned early in the day, a couple days before it was meant to be and he took the opportunity of down time to arrange his new room. 

Kaoru's apartment only had one room but Sano's had two, not big in size, but not tiny either. There was a bed --with no mattresses-- pushed in the corner, desk with a chair, and a closet containing a couple of lamps. Sano said the furniture came with the place, so if he wanted something else it would not bother him in the least. Besides mattresses, Kenshin desperately needed something with a lock, and tomorrow would be a better day in venturing out to make those purchases. 

A few clothes were arranged in the closet by type. Shoes, sports equipment and the like were placed on shelves. Training gear was carefully nudged into the corner, not to be shown. The two white boxes, including the silver contents, were carefully hidden underneath the bed. Hopefully, no one would be idiotic enough to come looking for them, in the end they would only regret their actions. His roommates did not seem like the type, but next time they had a party like the night before he would make sure the contents were locked up, and out of sight.

With everything set to his liking, Kenshin sat on the floor next to his skateboard, closing his eyes trying to gain much needed rest for his condition. A few quiet moments passed before the telephone rang, jarring him out of any comfort. Lucky for him, his room was right next to the entrance of Kaoru's apartment, and every word passed on the other side could clearly be heard.

"Hello?" Apparently, Kaoru caught the phone this time. Sano had a nice habit of answer her calls.

"Oh. Hi, Jason." The greeting did not sound like a very happy one, and she _usually_ was such a peppy girl, he thought.

"Drop the loser already, would ya'." Kenshin opened his eyes as he heard Sano's acknowledgement of the phone caller; his salutation was not much better. A soft thudding sound shortly accompanied his mumbling. "Ouch!"

"Will you be quiet?" It was Kaoru again, sounding rather irked. "I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean you."

"Don't apologize to him, he doesn't deserve it." Kenshin winced when a few more loud thudding sounds resided from the other room. They strangely sounded like hard objects cracking against a skull. "Argh! That hurt!"

"Sa-no-SUKE! Leave! NOW!" He closed his eyes again just as cursed mumbling came from Sano. Seconds later the distinct sound of a door slamming was heard.

"I don't know what she sees in that dork." Kenshin inwardly sighed. Sano was at his door now cursing up a storm under his breath. His eyes opened to the five foot ten, brown haired man who was rubbing the back of his head, looking like he was in pain. "Darn, that really hurt."

"It _sounded_ like you deserved it." 

Sano cursed a few more times before he stopped massaging his head, and dropped the hand to his side. "Che! Maybe, maybe not."

"You guys are always arguing, I don't know how you can stand one another." Sano smirked. So far that was the longest sentence he had ever heard come out of his roommate's mouth. His judgement of their relationship was probably accurate to people on the outside, but there was a lot more to it than most people knew about, or would ever know.

"Nah, Jou-chan is real sweet most of the time. Are lil' play fights are never personal." The statement Sano made did not sound accurate to him, the 'play fight' they just had sounded real personal, but it was not his business, so he dropped it, and closed his eyes again. Sano looked around Ken's room, noticing how everything was neatly packed away, and out of sight. Then he saw the bed, or so to say, the lack of a bed. "We still need to get you somethin' to sleep on. Looks like the couch again tonight for you."

"That's fine." Ken's arms folded in his lap. "I'll go shopping tomorrow."

"I'll go to help, if you want." 

"If you want." The skateboard sitting next to Ken was screaming at Sano for him to give it a try. Ken, once again opened his eyes to see Sano playing with his board, he sighed again, it seemed like he was not going to get any rest that day. 

Sano placed his feet on top of the new toy. "Hey, how do use this thing?"

"You've never tried before?" The little board under Sano's feet rolled a few times, and he frowned when it did not go any further. 

"Uh, no. Isn't that obvious." Sano tried to move forward again, and Ken got to his feet, moving away cautiously. "Why won't it move?"

Ken scooted farther away. "Ever use a scooter? It's kind of like that." 

"Yeah, but this thing don't got handle bars." Sano shuffled his legs a few more times, causing the board to only move a few inches forward. "This is harder than it looks."

"Uh, I guess." The red head winced when Sano stumbled; his attempts at moving around were not very successful, and he looked dangerously unstable. Learning how to ride took a patient soul, and Sano was clearly lacking in that area. "Maybe you should--"

"SANO!"

Kaoru's shout was the last straw, the little concentration Sano had _broke_. The skateboard flew into the wall, denting the white plaster with a resounding crash. Sano fell backwards, making a snapping sound when he arrived on the floor. Ken winced again --_that had to hurt_-- but was happy about his common sense to move out of the way earlier, otherwise, he would be underneath the mass on the ground right now, screaming for his life. 

"Argh! That _REALLY_ hurt!"

"Um, are you okay?" Sano regretfully took the hand offered to him and Ken helped him to his feet like a cat dragging a burlap sac. 

"Yeah, thanx red."

__

Thud.

"Ow!" Sano was once again dropped to the floor and the second time around was more painful. "Why'd you do _that_!"

"Sorry." Ken offered his hand again. Sano glanced skeptically at the boy but took it in the end. "I don't like that nickname much."

"Uh, 'kay . . ." Shooting pains reverberated through Sano's backside, and he cursed himself for being an idiot. The skateboard was now labeled the machine of death. "Better go see what Jou-chan wants to yell at me for this time."

Kenshin watched a stumbling, cursing Sano leave his room and return to Kaoru's apartment. Shortly after his arrival a screaming match ensued, Kaoru was doing most of the yelling while Sano just cussed some more. He idly wondered how many bad words Sano knew --he seemed to be rolling out a dictionary full as he spoke that afternoon. The argument soon ended from what he could tell, and he went across the room to inspect the new damage. The hole in the wall was not that bad, and his board was not harmed, so Sano was the only one really maimed --namely his pride. 

After a few quiet moments Kenshin returned to Kaoru's apartment. Socializing hour would take place her apartment, it was the more cozy of the two, and was complete with a fully stocked fridge. Sano's side was never used, and Kenshin placed a quiet bet that Sano never went grocery shopping.

Kaoru stirred when she saw Ken entering through the door. "Himura-san! I still can't believe that's your car."

"Believe it." Ken took a seat on the sofa next to Kaoru, who was still reading the same book from earlier. He brought his skateboard with him and sat it down before him, both feet on top, rolling it back and forth absent-mindedly. 

Kaoru inched closer, leaning over with puppy dog eyes. "You're taking me for a ride tonight, right?"

Pouting females were something Kenshin could not deal with, he sighed. "If you wish."

Sano emerged from the kitchen bar, and clamped his hand down on Kaoru's head, shaking it a few times. "Oi! I get to drive it first."

Like that was going to happen after he insulted her boyfriend --again. Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Pfft, haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

"Nope." Struggling out of Sano's grasp, Kaoru took Ken's hand, and led him to the door as he rolled along with the skateboard. "Hey, where you going?"

The response Sano earned was a book aimed for his face, lucky for him, he dodged the attack successfully. A book in the face was never a happy meeting. "Going on my ride of course."

Before anyone could protest Kaoru slammed the door with a thwack, dragging Ken along. 

"Where are _we_ going?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Don't know. If you want, I can show you some skate parks, and then in return you can show me what you got."

Ken picked up the board when they reached the steps, not really intent on skating down them. "What I got?"

"Your skill on that skateboard of course. Plus, I get my ride out of it." 

*

When Kenshin quietly sank in the seat, glided the key into the ignition and turned on the car, everything was fine. The car started, and he stepped on the gas, everything was not fine by then, Kaoru was scared. He shifted the gears easily, slowing down on turns, accelerated once outside the first half of the curve, happily going twenty miles _over_ the speed limit. Face blank as he motioned the car around others, stopping smoothly at lights, nothing bothered him as he drove even when cars passed before them inches apart. Kaoru promised herself next time _she_ would be the one driving her own car, he drove like a mad man!

They made their way around central Florida's infamous highway, I-4. It was a daily commuter's nightmare. It was Kenshin's chance to break in his new car. 

Once satisfied with his job, Kenshin let Kaoru direct him to a skate park, not far from the main highway. Kaoru sat in the car a few moments before she allowed herself to step on solid ground. Kenshin went around back to the car's trunk, retrieving his board while she hyperventilated. They eventually made their way to the ramps, sat down and watched the others. High school kids and older rolled up and down the ramp. Some easily pulling off tricks and flips. Others were falling to their doom on the first attempt. 

The silence between them lasted for a half-hour as they watched kids run around the park. Ken fiddled with his board, snickering when another punk fell off of the ramp and landed hard on his side. Kaoru gave Ken a sidelong glance when he laughed. It was the first time she heard him do anything besides talking in monotones, she decided to break the silence.

"Himura-san--"

"I thought you decided to leave off the formalities."

Kaoru blinked a few times. " . . . I did?"

He faced her while he spoke, raising an eyebrow. "You don't remember much of last night do you?"

Her face scrunched in irritation, the fact stated bothered her because it _was_ true. "No." 

Kenshin faced the skateboarders again, watching them roll up and down a smaller ramp. _It figured miss giggles did not remember anything from the night before._ That was the largest amount of alcohol he had ever seen a seven teen year old girl drink, especially in one sitting. "You can call me Ken, or Kenshin." 

"Uh." Kaoru blinked again. "Is that okay?"

"Were not in Japan, Kaoru-dono."

" . . . Okay." The Kaoru-dono remark caught her off guard. It was the second time he used it that day too, leaving her ultimately baffled again. The man in her very vivid dream the night before _also_ called her by that pet name. "I had a weird dream last night. I know I asked you this morning, but are you sure I didn't do anything stupid?"

"Besides mistaking me for a girl the other night." Kenshin rolled the skateboard below his feat a few times, fingering the bandage on his cheek. "No."

__

He's still sore about the girl issue. Crap.

"I'm so sorry!" Where was a hole when someone needed one to crawl into? "Sorry for calling you girly. Nothing else though?"

Ken scowled, now she called him girly _and_ mistook him for a female. "Maybe passing out on top of me was a little stupid." 

__

Where's that hole at?

"Yuck! I did?" Kenshin nodded. "I'm sorry --sorry for everything."

Kenshin shrugged, signaling it was no big deal, she had just better not refer to him as the opposite sex, ever again. "Anyway, Sano helped me get you in bed."

"Sorry again." Kaoru smiled though, Sano was always there when she fell, and making sure everything would be fine. 

__

Hands sliding to her back . . .

Falling forward holding . . .

Rough brush of material . . .

Everything dimmed out slowly . . .

Back to black . . .

The lack of story Ken told her was making sense in a weird way, she probably_ only _did pass out. She feared the worst when she woke up in the morning and interpreted the dream --it was nothing she wanted to do with a complete stranger, drunk or not. Especially if that person was going to be living next door with her best friend, and she would have to see him everyday. Ken was handsome, but for all she knew, he might kill people as a living.

Ken's constant shifting of the skateboard brought Kaoru out of her musings. She looked around the park and it was still to busy for him to get on the ramp. "You didn't get a chance to show me how good you are."

Ken grimaced when another rider fell, and landed on two other unsuspecting kids. It was probably a good sign that he was not out there at the moment, getting creamed. "Next time."

The ride home was not something Kaoru was particularly looking forward to, but she had no other choice. Then another important thought crossed her mind. "Ken, how did you get a driver's license so quickly?"

It took many weeks for Kaoru to obtain one. Luckily Kaoru was half-American, otherwise she would have to get an international license, and they only issued those to who were eighteen and older. 

Ken shifted, rattling the dual chains connected to his cargo pants. "I don't have one."

__

Just peachy.

Kaoru grew a little more nervous. " . . . Maybe I should drive back."

"Maybe . . ." 

Kenshin turned to give her his first smile and Kaoru decided she rather liked his smile when he was being nice.

" . . . In your dreams you'll get a chance."

She took her nice thought back.

Jerk!

*

To be continued

*

Next Chapter- Megumi action, more femmy remarks and the bandage comes off --finally.

****

Author's Notes- This was a blah chapter, but if you read hard enough I put in major hints regarding to upcoming plot breakers. Actually, I do that in all the chapters, but I think they were more blatantly obvious in this one. I'm usually subtle when it comes to important people, things, places etc. that are critical to the story, and usually the readers won't find out till the characters do either --Understand what I'm saying? But I'm giving you hints! 

About the car, it's not as expensive as you think. They can range from about ten grand and up into the eighties; price is decided in the shape of the car and what options it has. But Ken's got connections, so that's why he's hooked-up. I own a Camaro myself, but not a 69. I wish. My poor baby is in storage right now though, several states away. I'm not very happy about that. *Sniffs*

Anyway, thank you for reading, as always. Reviews are welcomed along with questions, good or bad. Thank you!

*

Review People- Thank you, thank you, _and thank you!_

****

Amorith Lilac- Kaoru can't hold her liquor in the manga, so why not have fun with her in my story? It's greet to torture the characters, she did have a _lot_ to drink though . . .

****

Kakarlena- Thanks much!

****

sawdust monster- I like Mr. Brick too, maybe all make a revival out of that character, hmm . . .

****

Garasu- *Crosses fingers* Hope you got my email this time, thank you again.

****

Fitz- Well, Megumi and Misao are minors for now, and their story will be later. I enjoy references to real things too. It does make it easier to read. As for the grammar *sigh* I'm a little dyslexic (and I mean literally) when it comes down to it, and my editor is on an extended sea tour for six months. And I'm to shy to ask anyone else to do it. But I will try harder! *Whispers* no promises though . . .

****

Inukkuro- Thanx for the email!

*

Thanx!


	6. Underneath It All

****

Disclaimer- *Looking through stash of goodness* Hmm… I own a whole bunch of RuoKen manga, figures, DVD, doujinshi and more, but I don't actually _own_ Kenshin. *Sigh* It's at the top of my want list, though.

__

Kenshin: *Looks through Oni's stuff* Ano… Why does Oni-dono own some Yamaguchirow doujins?

__

Neko Oni: *Blushes* Th-they're not mine!

__

Sano: *Snickers* Suurrreee…

*

I'm a rabid doujin collector, and I _do_ own all of Yamaguchirow's non-hentai books. I really like the art style and such. Eventually, I broke down and bought a few of the more racy ones, simply 'cause I liked the others so much, and they're actually not that bad --compared to other hentai ones I've seen, grossness. They're usually very funny and sweet --very kawaii, but also very graphic, mind you. Anyway, now that you think I'm a perv let's move along to the story, shall we…

__

Chapter Contents- Foxes, tattoo's, piercing and long-winded babble is located below --Plus, the longest chapter, by far.

*

****

What Went Before

Chapter V- Underneath It All

The night before had been a terrible mistake. Never in his life did he think someone could be _that_ scared of him. Well, actually, that would be lying. There were a _lot_ of people that made it their priority in life to stay a way from him, and he intentionally placed the fear there in the first place. Others that were afraid of him were simply aware of his reputation, and rumors in his world were usually the truth, not based on lies. It was much easier for people to be scared of him, than trying to prove his abilities every time someone disliked what they saw. It was always some insult about his delicate, stringy appearance, but in the end they would regret their words. It was all so much easier to be feared.

But never, ever, did he think someone would be terrified because of the way he drove.

Kaoru screamed the whole way home for him to 'slow down', or to 'watch out', and the occasional 'I'm going to die' remark. On the way over to the Skate Park he had only simply tested the car, not really pushing it to his limits. Kaoru did not seem that bad on the way over, but on the way back it was a nightmare when he raced though the streets. He would have nothing to do with it though, he was determined to play with his new toy, hysterical teenager or not. So, he stepped on the gas and played.

When they returned home, Kaoru sat in the car again, waiting to regain her baring on the world. Kenshin waited for her, busying himself with his skateboard, by rolling around the car a few times. They eventually made their way up to her apartment again, but the whole way she reminded him she was _never_ going to drive with him again --even if it _was_ the coolest car on the planet. Ken just smirked while silently agreeing and later that evening they went to bed, Ken on Kaoru's sofa, and Kaoru in her room, alone. 

That night he did not get much sleep, do to the ever-constant effects of his condition. Sano rambled home during the early morning hours, causing Kenshin to wake up completely from the commotion. During Sano's drunken stupor they played a couple games of poker, evidently a continuation of Sano's night out on the town. Ken walked a way with a few more dollars in his pocket, while Sano's wallet felt lighter the next day. The male bonding moment ended with morning light cracking through the windows and Sano finally calling it a 'night'. Kenshin returned to the sofa and tried for more sleep.

Around nine in the morning, Ken woke to Kaoru, telling him she was leaving and to relay the message to Sano. She muttered something about seeing boyfriends and left Ken alone, again. Not pleased with his wake up call, Kenshin showered, dressed, and went out to purchase some mattresses. He enjoyed driving his new car over to the store, but did not like how they told him he would be waiting a week before his order arrived. The next seven days, unfortunately, would be spent on Kaoru's black couch.

*

So, Kenshin found himself alone and very bored at one in the afternoon. Kaoru was gone, enjoying love ones, and Sano was still 'sleeping it off'.

He walked through the boy's side of the apartments and looked around, really seeing what it looked like for the first time. It was a lot drabber than Kaoru's side, but definitely had a male feel to it. There was even a male sign --the restroom type-- hanging on the door, claiming the appropriate sex when entering through Kaoru's apartment. The ceilings were normal height, again, compared to Kaoru's vaulted ones. The couch huddled in front of the television was blanketed in an odd, blue coloured sheet, the couch underneath an even odder colour. The kitchen was bare with a few appliances, accompanied by the silly magnets hanging on the fridge. A few chairs, lamps, and the likes scattered through out, nothing that special. It was really the common male posters that hung on the wall that raised an eyebrow.

Ken sauntered up to a few pictures, looking curiously at the girls sprawled on the paper. A few blondes and brunettes littered the wall in different poses, but they were all defiantly, stark naked. The lesser majority consisted of band posters, more along the lines of punk or rock music. A few of which he liked, and he decided Sano had pretty good taste --that was among bands, of course, but the poster women were nice to look at it too.

Not overly thrilled with the boring apartment, he returned to Kaoru's, remembering she had the better cable package. Before settling on the sofa once more, he headed over to the fridge, searching through the contents for a drink. Inside, he noticed his Jack Daniel's bottle was still there, only a fourth way full because he managed to polish off a few more shots after Kaoru passed out at the party. The story he had told Kaoru was not a lie, but it was only part of the truth. He bent down closer, looking at the selection of pop; a few cans of Pepsi and whole bunch of Sunkist were his choices. He grabbed an orange flavored one, also picking up his Jack and placing it in the freezer where it would be kept cooler. 

Sitting on the couch, Kenshin flipped through a few channels, looking for something suitable to watch. He finally stopped on the History Channel and relaxed, stretching the length of the sofa. A few minutes later he nodded off while the documentary about big crime heists played in the background.

*

Kenshin awoke to the door being opened rather vehemently. His eyes remained closed because he dearly needed to try for a longer nap, the night before had only provided him with a few hours of sleep, at the most. A few muffled sounds came from the other person and he deducted it to be Kaoru and not Sano. Keys slammed on a solid surface and he heard crunching footsteps approaching him. A few seconds later someone was removing his shoes and he silently cursed himself for being rude about leaving his flips on while he was on someone else's couch.

__

Drip.

Marginally curious at the sudden wetness, Ken opened his eyes to a doleful Kaoru. Her eyes were a little ragged, and a couple tears escaped her lids, causing one to land on his shin. Sighing, he sat up and placed a hand on Kaoru's that was peeling off his left shoe.

Surprised, she staggered and sniffed a few times at the touch. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Ken finished with the shoe-removing administrations, not really sure what else to do. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Kaoru wiped her cheek and displayed a weak, pathetic smile. "Just don't put your shoes on my couch, again."

"Fair enough." She was not okay, and he was not dumb. Reading someone's emotions came along with his job skills for Christ sakes --plus, she was _crying_! "But I think your lying."

An exasperated sigh. "Think what you like."

He starred at her for a few moments, gauging any possibilities. He did not know her well, but something awful must of happened to make Blue Eyes cry. In the past couple of days she had clearly presented herself as a strong female character, kind of like the type that laughs hysterically at girls who weep when their nail breaks. "Something to do with that boyfriend you mumbled about this morning?"

He helplessly cringed when more moisture welled up in her eyes; it looks like he had assumed regretfully right. "He's a jerk."

Not so surprisingly at the sound of jerk boyfriends, Sano entered the room, quickly closing the distance to get at Kaoru. He easily picked her up, throwing the teen over his shoulder effortlessly. Kaoru was not pleased, and yelped loudly in protest, but all was in vain while Sano fizzled. "That asshole, wait till I see him again . . ."

"Sano, please. It's not what you think!" Sano scoffed. Yeah, right. "And put me down!"

"Nope." He turned to Ken, giving him an unlikely serious look. "Excuse us. I'm gonna talk to Kaoru about dick boyfriends."

__

"'Kay . . ." 

"Hey!" Kaoru pounded on him a few times. "Down! Now!"

"Not today." Sano tightened his hold. "By the way --Mornin' Ken."

Ken nodded a return late greeting, and Sano carried a thrashing teenager out of the room into the other apartment, mumbled curses following. Sano was very protective of Kaoru, and silently declared that from the start. Kaoru and Sano both cared for each other almost _too_ deeply, and Kenshin thought they should just date, and get it over with. Then again, he did not know their past; there might have very well been a suitable reason why they were not together. But, Sano sure did have an odd way of comforting her, he shrugged at the thought and settled back into the couch. It was really none of his business.

The earlier documentary about crime was now replaced with one describing the history of war, complete with little warriors from ages old running around on the screen. He leaned over to take a sip of soda that was placed on the coffee table. It was warm. _Lovely_. He crinkled his nose at the flat taste, too lazy to get up for some ice, and sat it back on the table. Defeated, he closed his eyes again and clicked the program off, willing himself back to dream land.

*

Megumi dug through her purse, searching for the ever-allusive house key. Stifling choice words, she rummaged through it again, and again. A couple of long minutes later the key was found, and she proceeded up the apartment steps --destination of one Kamiya Kaoru's abode. Once reaching the door, she unlocked it and entered. The welcoming of silence was not very different, but it was the red hair sticking out over the cushion that was out of place.

Checking the apartment for any other signs of life, she walked back to Kaoru's bedroom. Empty. Kaoru was not on her side of the apartment. Megumi glanced over to the door that connected the other rooms, and then shook her head. Nope, she was not going to go over there, and entertain that man if it was possibly avoidable. Her sights turned to the sleeping red head.

"Hey, are you awake?" Obviously not when quietness returned her call, Megumi walked over closer. "Miss, can you wake up for a second?"

__

Miss?! Dammit again.

Kenshin groaned hatefully, another attempt at sleep was throated again, and the added fact of being called a female just simply irritated him. He was starting to hate Florida, and it's Americans jumping to conclusions. Scowling, he opened his blood shot eyes, summoning up a sleepy growl. "I'm not a '_miss_'."

Well, that was a 'nice' acknowledgment, at least they were awake now. She peered closer, and blinked. "Oh. I guess not."

Kenshin suppressed his need to hit something. Not that he would ever punch a woman, but some inanimate object could, quite possibly, pay for his luck today. He shifted upwards into a sitting position on the couch, while the unidentified woman gave him the once over. "Anyway, what were you needing?"

Megumi carefully eyed the pretty man, and smiled. "Do you know where Kaoru-chan is?"

Ah, another Japanese native has moved to this tiny town in Central Florida too, he thought. The long black locks filing down to her waist was the first clue, along with the facial features. But the voice heavily laced with accent was the seal. "She's talking with Sano right now --she's rather upset, though."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

Ken shrugged, that was none of his concern, really. "Something about a jerk boyfriend."

"It's about time." It was Ken's turn to raise facial features, a little confused by the comment. She inched closer to his head, seemingly interested. "What happen to your face?"

Face? Oh, that. "Nothing special."

"I'm a med. student." She got even closer, much to his discomfort. "Let me take a look at it."

"No, that's alright." He fingered the thin bandage on his cheek, backing away, but her hands flew up into his line of vision. 

"Nonsense. I need someone to practice on anyway." 

Practice? That sounded like fun. _Not_. "You won't be able to do much."

"Let my try."

"No thanks."

"You're not getting out of this." The women was starting to get scary, and the only way he was going to get out of the predicament is if he inflicted bodily harm. Megumi cupped his face and started tearing at the bandage, not willing her captor to be released. "Now, hold still."

Kenshin sighed, unwilling to hurt the med. student. Going to jail for assault was never fun. "Fine."

Megumi successfully rid the barrier and curiously looked over her patient's face, frowning. "I guess your right --I won't be able to do much."

"Like I said."

"But--" She traced her fingers over the marred wound, assessing the damages. "It's a very deep scar."

He already knew that, it _had_ been there for a number of _years, _save to his annoyance. "Huh."

"Ah, Megumi, I knew you'd like him."

Sano smirked and Kaoru walked through the door behind him. They were use to her unannounced visits, so when they heard her voice they came crawling, possibly in hope to save their new roommate for her clutches --but it already looked a little late for heroics. 

Megumi snorted and returned back to her patient, after acknowledging Kaoru with a smile. "Strictly medical, Sanosuke."

"Whatever." Sano walked around the sofa. "What's wrong with him then?"

"I was hoping to help him with this." Megumi tapped her finger on Ken's cheek. "But it's an old cut."

Ken rolled his eyes. Everyone was starring at him, seemingly entranced by the freak with a scar. But Sano just looked a little confused. "But why'd ya' wear a Band-Aid over it then?"

Megumi flipped her hair. "It wasn't a Band-Aid."

He scowled, correct medical term, Band-Aid. Whatever. "Anyway, So?"

Ken sunk into the cushions, rubbing his cheek. "Sometimes it tends to open up again and bleed."

"Hmm…" That's odd. Megumi placed her hand on Ken's chin again, looking him over thoroughly. "Really? Maybe I _can_ do something then."

Kenshin was not convinced. "Like what?"

"I might have an ointment in my car that may help, if I remember correctly." Megumi straightened, and walked to the door. Intent on retrieving a few medical supplies. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, I'll come with." Sano followed, leaving the other two alone. Ken sighed and looked over to the quiet teenager, she had not said a thing during the whole 'Kenshin-checkup' bit.

"So." Ken moved over on the sofa, making room for the girl. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thanks to Sanosuke." She plopped down on the sofa with a drastic out take of breath. Sano had coaxed her into talking about the breakup, and he had eventually made her feel better by silly remarks about dumb boys. "But he's still a jerk."

"Sano or the other guy?"

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked. "Oh. I mean the jerk ex-boyfriend."

Ken busied himself with his hair, pulling it out of the band. It seemed Sano had done well in cheering her up a little. "Want me to beat him up?"

Kaoru was generally surprised, but then, she giggled it off --It was just plain weird. "How _old_ did you say you were?"

Shrugging, he separated his hair into three different sections, and toiled them into place. "How old are _you_?"

"Seven teen." She watched as Ken continued the hair activity, not really catching on. "What are you doing?"

"What it looks like." He finished, tying the band on the end product. "Braiding."

"That's kind of girly." He glared and she smiled sheepishly as an after thought. "I'm mean, it's kind of . . . different."

"Think what you like." Ken silently seethed. The whole world was making fun of him today, why not just add on another insult onto the huge pile. "So, you want me to beat him up, or not?"

"Thanks, but Sano has already offered. Numerous times." Smiling, she studied the man. It was very cute he was offering to stick up for her, but Sano was all she needed in the pounding-in-the-boyfriend matter. Plus, Jason was a lot bigger than the petite man next to her was. He would probably only get trashed in the end.

"Suit yourself." Playing with his braid, he starred back at Kaoru for a couple of moments, she was looking at him in a precarious manner that he did not care for, and just wanted to be left alone because he was dead tired. 

But there was more starring.

And then a glare.

But no response.

Another Glare.

Nothing.

__

Drat.

His scary glares had always warned people off before, but Kaoru was just not responding. Finally, he decided to regard the silent question as he drawled. "_Yeesss, Kaoru-dono_?"

"That's a nasty mark." Leaning closer, she traced the topic with her fingers, unfazed by the earlier and present dark look. "How did you get it?"

"The usual way." Ken dropped his braid and griped. Did everyone feel the need to touch him today, or what? "Someone else did it."

She thought about the weird answer for a minute, and concluded he must have meant he was probably involved in a fight --or something along those lines. The nasty cut was easily felt, raised and not smooth to the touch. "He got you pretty good then."

Kenshin smirked. "You should have seen him."

That was always a pleasant thought. Knowing that the stranger living with you enjoyed beating people up . . . well, anyone who caused such a scar probably did deserve an ass kicking. "That's… Nice."

"I thought so too."

" . . . Um." Noticing something else, she moved her finger to his nose, thumping on it lightly, very eager to change the subject. "What's this?"

He shot his eyes up heaven ward. "A hole in my nose."

"Duh. But what for?" She squinted her eyes a little more. "Hey, your eyes are kind of purple. Contacts?"

As if. "No."

"Anyway, your not saying you have a pierced nose, are you?" She placed both of her hands on either side of his face, turning it back and forth a couple of times. She would have to actually see him with his piercing in to make a final decision, the mental picture at the moment was not working.

Ken nodded in her grasp. "I do."

"That's…" Kaoru smiled, and shook her head. The response would only earn her another glare. "Never mind."

"Fine. But--" He reached his hands to hers. "--Would you leave my face alone."

"Oh. Sorry." Tingeing a little pink, she brought her hands back to her lap, quickly, but kept her eyes on the brash punk. "Your very different, you know that?"

Ken yawned and relaxed back into his seat, picking up the remote to flip through the channels, tired of her starring games. "Can't be helped."

Kaoru shifted back into the cushions as well, occasionally glancing over to her roommate. Long Red hair, pretty face, punk, scar, _nose piercing_ --he was so very unusual, but also very exciting. She thought of him as quite striking before, but the little quirks Ken had just made him even _more_ attractive. Misao was right the other night --Ken was beautiful. The deep crimson wound on his cheek made him utterly inciting and it spoke of trouble. Yeah, maybe she did like to go for the bad boys. Sano was proof, in all his street thug glory. She bet Ken had a very interesting story to go along with his life as well.

But the scar was definitely intriguing --A _single_ strike, running parallel with his jaw line, etched on the left cheek. 

*

"So, who's the cute guy?"

"Aw, Kitsune, your hurt my feelings." Sano grinned while Megumi shot him a glare. "I knew you'd like him when you saw'm. Him being a pretty guy and all."

"Just like you to think of him as that." Megumi sighed while she rummaged through her trunk. "Just answer the question."

"Red's my new roomy." Megumi shut the trunk, turning with a few articles in her hand. "Been here for a couple of days."

"Oh yeah? So what's he do?" They started walking back up to the apartment steps. "I mean, having that kind of scar, there's got to be _something_ interesting about him."

"Don't know, really." Megumi was sharp when it came to judging people. And Sano also had an inkling that there was some kind of huge story behind his new roommate, but he knew squat when it came to personal facts. Besides, he had only been living there for a few days. 

"Well, that scar of his was not caused by an accident." She searched her medical brain for some answers, but it was hard telling what caused such a mark. The thing was, it seemed so old, yet it was still there, not really fully healed. "It's very deep, and someone had to have intentionally placed it there, but then --what do I know."

Sano shrugged. "A gardening tool could of hit'm the face for all we care."

"I guess we should just ask." She sighed and, they rounded the corner and walked up to the first floor. "You'll have to properly introduce me."

"Maybe I can manage that. But, I'm not setting up any dates." Sano earned another glare as they reached the top of the steps, noticing a familiar figure.

"Sandy-baby!"

Megumi rolled her eyes, and Sano grinned at his personal nickname, even if only one person used it. The neighbor skipping towards them always seemed to get a reaction out everyone, good or bad. "Ah, Kammy-sweet heart, long time no see."

*

Kenshin silently glowered over his wonderful string of luck since he had moved to the States. Kaoru silently planned revenge on idiotic, jerk, moron, ex-boyfriend named Jason. Sopranos on HBO played as background noise to their seething while they sat on the couch.

Unfortunately, the door jangled and opened, jarring them out of their unspoken griping.

Ken turned to regard the happy chatter taking place at the door. Another new face was recognized among Sano, and the Med. student. Short, brown hair accompanied a pink coloured sundress, complete with light makeup and cute shoes. The other girl was far from ugly, but something was not right, and he could not place a finger on the problem. A few more light words were exchanged, and Sano pressed a light kiss on the other girl's cheek as a goodbye.

"One of Sano's girlfriends?" Ken turned to look at Kaoru for answers; she was the best choice in such situations addressing the tall man.

"Kammy?" Giggling, Kaoru brought a hand up to her mouth, trying to suppress the light outburst. "Well, I _guess_ you could put it that way."

__

A straight answer would be nice. "Oh."

Megumi strolled over to the couch, hands full with items she had fished out of her medical bag, just happy to shrug off the Kammy problem. "Some of these might help."

"Thanks." Ken took a couple tubes out of the student's hands, and read the labels. "But what are they?"

"There just a couple of creams that will help it heal, maybe even help the scar fad." Siting on the coffee table across the couch, she straightened the knee length black skirt she was wearing with a red shirt to match. "It's just normal stuff you could buy over the counter, but I had it in my medical kit I always carry around. So, I thought why not."

"I'll try them, I guess." Flipping the medicine over, he read the directions on the back, ingredients and warnings. Simple creams were not going to help, but he might as well humor the nice lady, even if she was a bit scary. _Well, more like intimidating._

"I hope they'll work." Megumi watched Sano stare at the open refrigerator's contents. Her introduction was not coming anytime soon, the starring contest between him and the food could last a while. She turned back to face the couch's occupants. "So, I'm Megumi."

Finally, a face to go with the name. Usually patients learn their doctor's name before an examination, but he did not offer his identity first either --_Oh well_. "Ken."

Megumi smiled and nodded, believing she had just met another cute, American national. The red head sitting across from her in typical skater clothes and double chains hanging from the waist --_And was his hair braided before?_-- was simply Megumi eye candy. 

Sano returned with his selection from the fridge contest, a chocolate pudding had lost to him. "Oi, Kitsune, are we gonna play today?"

She sighed, and then slowly smirked in anticipation. A chance to shame him would never pass if she had the time of day. "Of course."

Ken gave Kaoru another questioning look while Sano walked away again. "Play what?"

"They always do it." Kaoru motioned to the cup in Sano's hand. "They gamble every time she comes over. I think it has to do with some manly pride that was bruised a long time ago."

"And he always loses." Megumi got off the table and sat on the floor, across from Sano's seated position. "It started when he lost the first game against me. Ever since he's been trying to win, but he's such an idiot I'm surprised he even learned how to speak English --much less learn the rules of a game."

"Feh, I'm in too _good_ of a mood after seeing Kammy to lose." Sano's smirk matched Megumi's perfectly as they daunted one another. Ken recognized the game they were playing instantly. Two dice and a cup sat in the middle of the table, a game he was familiar with in Japan. "So, prepare to lose lots of money today!"

"Oh, yeah?" Megumi grabbed the cup, the remark about Kammy irritating her to no end. "Let's bet on something else today --since you're so confident."

Sano snorted and swallowed some pudding. "Like what?"

"If you lose you have to wash my car for six months."

"Please." He yawned. "Is that suppose to scar me? Think of somethin' better."

"My practice patient?"

A nasty thought. Then he reconsidered. "Somethin' _better_."

"Fine. How about…" Thinking, Megumi thoughtfully tapped a finger on her chin. Kaoru sighed; getting them two together was worse then she and Sano. "You'll have to get something stupid tattooed on you --something _really_ dumb."

"Megumi, are you _crazy_?" Kaoru knew Sano never won, this was just getting plain idiotic.

She rolled her eyes. "He'll just chicken out anyway, and have to give me some money for breaking the bet."

"I'm not losing, and I won't wuss out." Sano grabbed the cup from Megumi's hands and grinned. There was no way he was losing now, being called an idiot was one thing, but being called a wuss was another. "I'll even get your name tattooed on me. That dumb enough for ya'?"

"It's not dumb." Megumi smiled. "It's perfect."

He nodded and rolled the dice. "But if I win, you have to do the same."

"You're on."

*

Later in the evening, Kenshin found himself in a tattoo parlor. After they watched Megumi and Sano play Cho and Han for over an hour, Sano dragged him along, saying a buddy of his was an artist there. Driving over in Kaoru's Durango, Kenshin heard every detail about her recent break up with her boyfriend, since it was the only thing the two girls talked about while in the car. It was rather funny to listen to them squabble over evil boyfriends, but he decided he did not like the man. It turned out the end of the relationship was going to come sooner or later, but the bastard called her a few choice words, selfish, being the nicest one among the bunch. Ken secretly hoped Sano _did_ go and beat some sense into the man, simply because he _did_ deserve it.

But at the moment while they waited for Sano and Megumi to return, Kenshin was trying to decided whether he should throttle a couple of boys or not. Kaoru was hopping around the parlor, looking at various tattoo designs while two guys eyed her mercifully. For the most part, that would not bother him, but the words coming out their mouths describing her just irked him --almost like her ex-boyfriend's babble. It came in a string of sentences, mostly composed of vulgar terms, slowly pressing on Kenshin's nerves. One of the things he hated the most was when men treated woman like play things, and that's exactly what they were leaning toward.

He was resting up against the wall as he carefully kept an eye on them and the girl. He was not going to say anything, but then the idiots made the wrong move, by approaching Kaoru and tapping her on the shoulder. Kenshin racked a hand through his red bangs and pushed himself off the wall.

Kaoru turned to see two teens regarding her with silly grins plastered on their faces. "Um, yes?"

"You're pretty hot." One winked at her. "How about you come with us tonight to party?"

Another walked forward. "Girls at places like these always like fun."

Kaoru was disgusted, first day single and ugly men hit on her. _How fun_. "No thanks."

"We'll take you to a club."

"Like I said." Yucky, icky boys. "No." 

"Aww, come on." The first put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fun, baby."

"She said no."

Kenshin silently separated the hand from her person, and calmly stepped in between the three. The two guys were not happy with their unexpected interruption and all but snapped. "Hey buddy, who ask'd you?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes, and took Kaoru's hand, leading her over to the door of the ink room. The other two bristled at the silent insult. "Jerk, we weren't done talking to her yet!"

He had mentally given them the option of a foot in the mouth, or to back down. The choice they were heading toward for was the one that hurt at the moment. Kenshin merely turned his head to the side, shooting them a glare. "Yes, you were."

"Ken, let's get inside." The teens were starting to get angry a little _too_ quickly, and Kaoru did not want the little red head to get creamed.

Kenshin said nothing; he just gripped Kaoru's hand tighter when one of the two idiots walked up to them, clearly pissed. "No, where not!"

"_Yes_, you are." Ken wondered why angry people who wanted to fight, were always dumb too. Was it so hard to get a date that they had to pester a girl, who obviously did not want to go with them, and who was obliviously with another guy? "So, back off."

"Asshole!" 

One of the two lunged forward and Kenshin backed a way when the second tried to shove into his shoulder. It seemed they wanted the foot in the mouth option after all.

__

Smack.

"Ow!"

Unfortunately, before Kenshin could connect his Entities shoe with the guy's face, Sano slammed the door open, hitting the guy in the process --very hard. Sano peered around the door and frowned. "Oops, sorry man."

"What's the big deal!" The man who got hit was a little shocked, but it just made him angrier after recovery. "Watch yourself, ass!"

"Then _you_ leave my girl alone!" Sano thrusted his fist in the air, displaying his challenge pristinely. Kenshin watched a little disappointed, but he very well knew the door in the face was not an accident, and Sano was definitely in full 'over-protective-Kaoru gear'.

The guy scrambled to his feet. "Why you--"

"Stop!" An employee of that tattoo store stepped through the door with a bat in his hands, clearly angered by the shouting. "I advise you to leave now, or you'll get hurt."

Men with bats were always convincing, so the two boys left, throwing a few unsuitable curses over their shoulders about 'crazy shop owners' and 'asshole short guys'. Sano folded his arms and watched them leave, making sure they were not going to try and come back for more. "Bunch of dicks."

The man with the bat was Kats, Sano's friend they met earlier upon arrival. He leaned the bat on his shoulder and sighed, shaking his long hair out of his eyes. "Sometimes, I really do hate working at places like this."

Sano shrugged. "They got off easy."

"You didn't have to hit them so hard." Kaoru wriggled out of Ken's forgotten grasp and walked over to Sano.

"Whatever, they're just lucky they're even walkin' right now." He hooked an arm around her shoulders, and Kaoru smiled up at him, knowing he was telling the truth. They were _very_ lucky; she had witnessed men getting beaten to a bloody pulp before for far less.

"So, are you guys finished?"

Sano nodded. "Yep."

"Well, let me see." She giggled. "I still can't believe you guys did this."

"She's the one who started it." 

"It's still crazy."

"She still cheated though." Sano led Kaoru back into the ink room where they worked on the tattoos, with Ken and Kats following behind. "Right, Kitsune?"

Megumi scowled. "Think what you like."

"Let me see already!" Kaoru pulled Sano's arm off of her. "Don't be shy."

"Yeah, come on." Sano smirked at the loser. He had told Megumi he was going to win, but _nooo_, she did not believe him. Now look at what happen to her, beaten by just a few points to spare and all inked up. It was the best victory he ever had, and rubbing it in was mandatory.

"Fine." Megumi sighed and turned around, lifting her shirt to reveal black letters printing out 'Sanosuke' on her lower back. Sano had made her go for the full name --he wanted to push his winnings as far as they could go.

Kaoru bent down to get a better look. "Did it hurt?"

"Nope." It was Megumi's turn to smirk.

Kaoru was confused; she had always thought tattoo's hurt --Pointy needles could never be a good thing, right? "Why not?"

"It didn't because she cheated." Sano stuck his hands in his pockets, pouting, and Ken walked over to see what he meant. He took a look at Megumi's 'tattoo' and recognized exactly what she was talking about.

Megumi huffed. "It's not my fault you never said what _kind_ of tattoo."

"Cheater." Megumi stuck out her tongue, directing it at Sano for the unnecessary comment.

Kaoru was still confused. "What do you mean 'cheated'?"

"He thinks I cheated because I did not get a real tattoo." Megumi pointed to the tattoo supplies on the counter. There were a few inkbottles and brushes on top, but no needles. "I got a Hanna tattoo."

"What's that?"

"It's just ink brushed on, meaning --not permanent." Kats explained, being the very artist who scrolled on the letters. "It will come off in a couple of weeks."

Sano silently wondered how Megumi was so tactful all the time. If he had lost the bet he would either be sporting a real tattoo at the moment, or be paying her off in cash. "You're still a cheater."

"No." Megumi pulled down her shirt, and smiled. "I'm just smart."

*

Leaning against the cool metal of Kaoru's car, Kenshin waited until the others were finished with their conversation, and bid Megumi farewell. They had returned to the apartment complex and were still arguing over the fine details of the bet, but he had to hand it to Megumi, she was indeed, quite smart. The woman probably had a backup plan from start, knowing very well gambling was a game of chance, and a loser does not always lose. Still, small win or not, Sano was happy his name was plastered on Megumi's back for a couple of weeks.

Through the humid evening a distinct snap of a slap was heard, and Ken perked up, only to see Sano holding his cheek, looking rather sheepish. Shortly after the abuse followed by heated words, Sano made his was toward Ken, muttering a few things about sly foxes, and the girls giving him the evil eye until he was far away enough to stand.

"You always seem to get hit by the girls, Sano."

The accused rubbed his cheek and grinned smugly. "Yeah, well, they just don't understand my humor sometimes."

"Maybe you should consider a new approach."

"Nah." Sano rested up against the car next to Ken, smoothing over his tender skin. "I can take hits from girls --besides, it's worth it most of the time."

Ken folded his arms, and shook his head. He himself may have had a quick tongue, but he knew when to stop before getting assaulted by aggravated women. "Do what you like."

"You can bet on that." Sano nodded his head to affirm the claim. For nineteen years he had survived with his attitude and was not about to change just because of a couple angry females. Most of the time he was just having fun, and not being serious, Megumi usually retaliated from his snide remarks, but Kaoru definitely had the stronger punch. The guys in the tattoo parlor were lucky she had decided not to snap and wallop them for the idiots they were. "Hey, Ken. About this evening . . ."

"Hn?"

"Thanks for looking out for Jou-chan." Sano shifted to lean on his side, facing Ken. He was glad Ken had stepped in to help Kaoru, he would be damned if anyone ever touched her again. Kaoru's recent boyfriend was very lucky he had even allowed Kaoru to date, let alone with a guy he despised. He had just been happy she found someone to get along with, and try to have a normal, healthy relationship. Of course, it all turned out to be a mistake. "I can't afford for anything to happen to her."

Ken shrugged, the whole incident had been small, and he would have done it for any girl. "It's no big deal."

"I like ya', Ken." Sano smirked, and clapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulder. "You're a modest one."

Yep, Sano sure did have a strong grip, Ken made a double mental note to never get in a fight with the man, while he was being smashed along his side. "It's your call."

"Sano, Ken!" Megumi shouted. "Bye!"

Just a little, Sano loosened his hold to wave at Megumi, who was getting in her car to leave, Ken gave a small, half smile, unable to do anything else because his arms were still trapped in an awkward bear hug. "All right roomy, let's get inside."

"Sure." Ken wiggled. "But let me go."

"Sano, let the poor guy go." Kaoru frowned, then turned and quickly giggled as they started for the apartment's metal steps, clinking up as they went. "He's a lot smaller than you, you'll end up crushing him."

"Che!" Ken sighed in relief when he was finally let go, rubbing his arms thoughtfully. Sano snorted and shrugged. "He can take it."

"Still, Sano." She skipped up the last couple of steps, and passed a few doors before she got to her own --room two thirteen. She rose an eyebrow when she noticed a package placed by her entrance, carelessly abandoned for anyone else to take. "There's mail, but I wasn't expecting anything."

Sano stepped forward, fishing for the apartment keys. "Who's it from?"

"Don't know." Picking up the package, she noted the brown paper box was a little heavy, and read the white label. "Oh, it's not for me --here Ken."

"Hmm?" She handed the box to Ken, who frowned upon the package, slowly inspecting the box. Only a few people knew of his current residence, and they would only be sending him something if it was important, or if something was about to happen. 

"Did you get something form your family already?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"I highly doubt that." He turned the box a few times, skimming over the letters printed on the labels, everything in Japanese except for the apartment's address, but there was one thing that stood out amongst the Asian text. "There all dead."

" . . . Oh." Fumbling, Kaoru grabbed Sano's hand, gripping it tightly. Sano just nodded down at the girl, and smiled faintly, he knew what she was thinking and why. Kaoru was in the same predicament as Ken --parentless, the whole reason why the two had moved to the States, and more. Brown Eyes quickly glanced at their roommate, his countenance was the complete opposite of Kaoru's, not the type expected when they had just told a tragic tale.

Ken starred at the Kanji depicting the sender's address, intricate lines expressing a reaction that had not come for many years, a complicated feeling. He was slightly relieved, but at the same time utterly stunned and not sure how to take the situation, everything treading on a fine line. 

It was the last person he ever expected to here from, especially there, and then.

__

How? Why now?

*

To be continued . . .

*

****

Next Chapter- What's in the box? School starting, and a little more in-depth Kenny.

**__**

Long Author's Notes- Long chapter, sorry, I got carried away. I think the chapters will stay close to the previous two's length, but not shorter. Updates will be about one week, to two weeks, but not longer unless something stupid happens and messes up my timetable.

I've got piercings and tattoos --cherries and stars, my favorite things just like Kaoru (Yes, your author is a little unorthodox, so watch out for that in this story while I play). This includes a nose stud, and I wanted someone to have one in the story too. I would have made Kaoru get one, since I'm slightly basing her off of me, but I wanted to keep her more on the preppy side --unlike me. I'm probably more like Kenshin, now that I think about it. *Sigh* Oh well. Remember, I did say the characters were going to be a little OOC, simply 'cause I like writing about a bad ass Kenny. And it's the future for heaven sake!

Anyway, if anyone is looking for romance in this story, it will come. I have it planned, but in the future. I just don't care for the thought of people liking each other from the start, then they kiss and fall in love, the end --that's dumb. So, I'm going to make it a little more real life, so to say. Sorry to those WAFF lovers, but there will be some in the future between characters, I promise. 

Ken's scar, as in only half, and incomplete. Think real hard and you might get where I could possibly be going with this plot line. *Evil laughter* You'll never guess though… *Bets you to try*

Okay, Kaoru's car --the Durango, I also had one of these, they're nifty! Now that's an expensive truck for a college kid, but lets just say Kaoru is not poor. I'll explain her financial situation --and Sano's-- in chapters to come; it goes with the plot.

Kats and Kammy (sorry for her short, confusing appearance, it was meant to be that way) will be very minor characters. Both of them are people you should be familiar with too.

Hanna Tattoos --I think that's what they're called, remembering from my Daytona Beach tattoo parlor lingo-- are like those fake ones you wet and stick on, but are actually ink painted/stenciled on instead. They usually last less than a month, being temporary and all.

Long, long notes, but thanks all for reading, and please drop me a review, flame or not!

*

__

Review peoples- Thank you all for reading, with out you there would be no inspiration, but my own self entertainment, and that's not very self gratifying at the moment . . .

****

MysticPrincessMoonlight- Ah, like I said in the notes, I'll have fluff, but not at the moment. Can't really say when, since I'm going chapter by chapter basis at the moment, but it will come. For now, I guess it will be kind of like the mysterious type, as you put it. Yeah, Kenny is OOC, but there are big reasons as to why he's like that, it'll all be explained later. Thank you again for your lovely reviews!

****

Kakarlena Tsugoi- updated!

****

Espi- Thanx for your kind words.

****

Garasu- As always, thank you for your response. What did ya' think about Megumi? *Shudders with you at the thought of I-4* To get anywhere remotely cool in FL you had to take that stupid road, I always dreaded the traffic, road construction, more construction and the darn accidents that seem to take place every single time I drove on that cursed highway. Plus, I had to drive a Camaro down I-4, and when it started raining, well, let's just say it got really scary sometimes, with all the road diversions and afternoon thunder showers mingled together. Ha! And I want to go back to FL! Silly me . . . 

****

Momo- Thanx for the e-mail!

*

__

Thanx!


	7. The Becoming

****

Disclaimer- I own every single RuoKen action figure. (Not just RK, people. I have a vast collection of figures. It's huge. Obsessive, yes.) It's the closest I can come to owning Kenshin, meaning in 1/6 scale. But I don't actually own the 5' 2" version of him. *Snicker* Ken is really short.

__

Kenshin: *Sigh* Sessha is really tired of the short jokes, Oni-dono.

__

Sano: But that wasn't a joke. She was just pointing out the _truth_. *Grin*

__

Kenshin: *Death glare, a.k.a. Battousai Eyes* Sessha hates you.

*

__

Author's Notes- Forgive me, for I have sinned. This chapter was actually ready before I left for the fourth of July, but *cringe* I forgot to post it before I left… Yes, hate me if you want. I can take the rebuke. So, that little thing I mentioned about updates, yeah, disregard it because I've had some stupid things come up and I don't want to be making any dumb promises… I'm sorry… *Runs Away*

Here is a little section to help you with the character details, or lack there of… I have kept the characters past a secret, so that's why you're all guessing, and I'm going to keep it that way for a while… *Evil laughter* 

__

Himura Kenshin

Age- 21 --according to his fake ID. Real age unknown

__

Occupation- Unknown

__

Nick Names- Ken, Red, Roomy, Mr. Brick (More to come)

__

History- Unknown. Hints to underground associations.

__

Kamiya Kaoru

Age- 17

__

Occupation- Student at UCF --University of Central Florida

__

Nick Names- Jou-chan (More to come)

__

History- Father was Japanese, mother was American --both are deceased. Moved to America two years prior to get away from Japan, and events that took place. Brought Sano along for the move, and only visits home once a year. Her family pays for expenses, as well as most of Sano's funds. Her relationship with Sano can be described as very close.

__

Sagara Sanosuke

Age- 19

__

Occupation- Part time student at UCF, Gambler, and takes odd jobs.

__

Nick Names- Sandy-baby (More to come)

__

History- Quiet, strong family life in early years. Left family to join local movement --almost lost his life in organization's downfall. Kamiya family helped him recover, only to have him get involved with the Yakuza, and similar activities. Around the time Kaoru's life took a turn, he realized he needed to clean up his act, and moved to the States with her. _Very_ over protective of Kaoru.

Megumi, Misao, Kats, and Kammy are only minor characters. Their information is not vital for the story --which may change in the future, though. Less than half of the characters I have chosen to be involved with the plot have been revealed. Some future characters will be a strong presence in the story, others will not. Expect the expected, and not so expected. And yes, that could be considered as 'spoiler' information. Sorta.

*

Chapter Contents- This chapters annoying word will be 'change', expect it to come up a lot. Swimming pools, a Misao presence, a slight, itty-bitty confrontation, and a phone call. Enjoy!

*

****

What Went Before

Chapter VI- The Becoming

Change means different. 

And different can either be prodigiously good, or destructively bad. 

But sometimes if luck is laced in the thread of being, it can remain at a comparable level of security. 

This change was a common thing in life, it was a rotating cycle that had lasted for years, and had no resemblance of stopping the course any time soon. It was always a different house, apartment, condo, flat, penthouse, and what ever else they were called. It was a different car, attire, background, name, or mission. One month he would be wearing exorbitant slacks and silk shirts, the next he would be donned in baggy cargo pants and shirts with skate logos across the front, looking too inculpable for his own good. It would be a lush silver Lexus, then it would be a sporty tuxedo Vette, and on it went.

The mockery of it all came with these differences, as if they were laughing at his parody of life.

This time, change had come in the shape of a small, brown box, Asian lines scribbled on the white labels, conspicuous in itself, but cataclysmic all the same. For the past few days the box had remained untouched on top of Kenshin's desk, and there it would remain until he had the nerve to open it. He knew whom it was from, even if it had been sent in a fake name, the person never used their real name to begin with. Kenshin remembered the person muttering something about a long tradition, but never went beyond that explanation of identity. But now, even after breaking ties many lifetimes ago, the person was trying to make contact with him again and he did not know if it was a gift from above or something worse from below. 

Either or, it meant change in his erratic life was going to happen soon after he opened that package, and it was not welcomed.

Boring at the idle box, Kenshin fingered his tiny, inverted silver cross, almost as if the action would answers his thoughts --but alas, it would not, never ever, no matter how many times he had tried before. Finally, angered with himself for wasting death glares on the object, he sighed and stalked out of his room, intent on another round of napping on Blue Eye's couch.

And so, the box lies dormant on the empty desk, in the empty room he has yet to sleep in, waiting for its time of change.

*

"Why are you always sleeping?"

An already irritated Ken cracked an eye open, casting a glance at the sable haired teen. There was always a question waiting for him when he woke from his fretful dozing, and he never really cared for the her wake up sessions, it only got more annoying ever time she did it. "Because I'm tired?" He guessed lamely.

"But you're _always_ doing it." She almost pouted. "Every time I see you."

"And so?"

Now that Kaoru was more comfortable with her new roommate, she took the pleasure of using his stomach as a chair, and sat quite comfortably on a groaning Ken. He was being stubborn, and nerving again, so it seemed the logical thing to do at the time. "So, why do you always do it?"

"I assure you there's a reason --there's a reason for everything." Shifting the dead weight off of him, Ken sat up into semi right position with Kaoru rolling to the side. "And why did you wake me up _this_ time?"

Kaoru humbly recovered from being cast off to the side --it was expected after all-- and leaned back against the sofa's arm. "Because we're going swimming."

Looking forward, Ken blinked a couple of times. "No we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"Uh, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ugh!" Shooting out a foot, Kaoru playfully kicked the stubborn man on the couch. "_Please?_"

"Not if you ask like that." Ken grabbed the assaulting foot, before another stab could be rendered. "Anyway, why me --what about Sano?"

"He's going swimming as soon as he gets home." Kaoru jabbed her captured leg a few times into his thigh. "But that won't be until later, and I want to go now."

"So go then."

"But I want someone to go with me," Kaoru whined, executing more kicks. "Besides, you've been rather boring for the past few days --you need to do something other than _sleeping_."

"I like sleeping." She shot him a mocking glare he could not refuse. Ken sighed, defeated. "Fine, but I don't have a swim suit."

"You can borrow a pair from Sano."

Ken let go of her leg and tugged at his green cargo shorts. "They'd fall right off of me."

Glancing at Ken's small waist, she noticed he did have a point. Both of her roommates were slim, but Ken was just a really small guy, beating Sano in the petite competition. "Maybe one of mine would fit you better."

"You're so kind." He summoned up another death glare, and unlike her early one, it was real. "How about a compromise?"

She blinked; he was willing to bargain? Odd, that. "Like what?"

"I'll go down and _watch_ you swim." He got off the couch, looking over his shoulder, giving her a grin. "And if you're lucky, I might talk to you too."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, and stood. "Deal."

Ken had become a little more open, and friendly around herself and Sano, just a little, but she was happy he was turning out to be a nicer guy. He was still quiet, but he never passed a chance at sarcasm when it was in order. For some reason though, Ken had seem down, from what she could tell anyway. So, getting him moving was the perfect opportunity for her to get him out of the notch he seemed to have dropped into after the arrival of that small brown box.

She could try, anyway…

*

Kaoru had dressed in her bathing suit, pulling one of Sano's huge sized shirts over herself. Ken had just slipped on a pair of sandals, still dressed in his regular clothes, and carried a towel while they walked down to the pool. 

He had almost forgotten there was a swimming pool located in their apartment complex, along with other facilities offered. There was a weight room, shuffleboard areas, tennis courts, a spa and other similar items littered around the grounds. It was definitely one of the better apartment complexes located in the Central Florida area, hinting at the fact that his roommates were not just average college kids.

But he already knew that before he had even met them.

Kaoru opened the gate to enter the swimming area, and dipped a little toe in the water when she reached the pools edge. "It's cold."

"Point?" Ken shrugged.

Kaoru took off Sano's shirt, revealing the cute, black two-piece suit covered in red cherry prints. "It's too cold to swim."

Did she not notice the oozing humidity, and glaring sun? Ken brushed back his hair. "But it's hot out."

Kaoru lowered another toe into the water, and wrinkled her nose at the frigid liquid. "Maybe I'll wait until Sano comes, after all"

"No you're not." Ken stalked over to her, flipping off his sandals. "Not after you woke me up for this."

Kaoru instinctively scrunched back. "What are you doing?"

He walked a little closer. "Making you swim."

"And how are you going to make me?"

"Throw you in."

Kaoru bolted.

Ken darted after her as she ran across the concrete, making her way around a patio chair, giving into chase. She stopped suddenly, and braced her hands on the inferior chair, thinking the object could keep him away. Instead, he lunged at her, only grabbing empty air when she ducked away from him, and stumbling a few steps from being off center. Straightening again, Ken turned, and smirked. She was a pretty quick little girl.

"Stop!" Kaoru yelled, but was still giggling as she inched back wards. "There's no running allowed in the pool area."

"So?" Ken took more steps, getting ready to thrust forward. "You ran first."

She started taking bigger steps backwards. "That's besides the--"

Ken grinned happily as a splashing sound bounced of the apartment's walls. Kaoru had walked herself back into the pool, and was now sputtering and flaring as she emerged from the water, quite clearly not as amused as the punk with long ponytail.

"You jerk!" Kaoru sputtered some more.

"Jerk?" Ken leaned over by the pool's edge, raising a simper eyebrow. "You fell in by yourself, Kaoru-dono."

"You're a dork then!" Kaoru splashed some water at the offending man, and smiled, feeling very satisfied.

__

Why that little…

Now dripping wet, Ken shook the water from his bangs, and glared at the little nymph in the blue water. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes." She shivered, but was still holding a grand smile. "I got you back."

Ken managed a small scowl, and turned on his heel, still shaking drops of liquid off of his person. For insurance purposes, Ken took the girl's towel and placed it on the diving board, where he laid face down, dangling his hands into the water.

Kaoru splashed over to the irritated man, flicking more water onto him in the process. "What are you doing?"

"What it looks like I'm doing." Kaoru made a gesture to splash more unnecessary water onto him, so he held his hands up in warning. "Hey! You'll get your towel wet if you do that to me _again._"

Kaoru pouted, and swam closer. Reaching a hand above the water, she tugged on his red bangs. Ken frowned, deeply disapproving. "Why are you always so mean?"

Catching her wrist, he reached out forward for the other, effectively hanging her from his hold and distracting her from the hair pulling game. "I'm not always mean."

"Could have fooled me." Kaoru snorted, trying to wretch herself free from his grip, but instead the man lifted her up and down a few times as if using her likes weights. She blinked, and suddenly forgot she was a hostage. "Hey, you're pretty strong."

Ken shrugged, dunking her a few more times. "You're not heavy."

"You probably could have beaten up those guys from the tattoo parlor the other night." Her response was another small shrug from him, followed by more repeat dipping. Kaoru giggled, and beamed up at the man. "You should try and see if you could lift Sano when Misao-chan brings him over."

And that is when Kaoru plunged back into the water, Ken instantly dropping her from the mention of _that_ name.

Quickly, Kaoru gushed out of the water from the sudden drop; sputtering and coughing from the water that seeped up her nose and mouth. "Why in the _heck_ did you do that?!"

"Sorry." Folding his hands underneath his chin, Ken looked down and offered her a tiny apologetic look, claiming innocence. "But that girl scares me."

"Wha?" 

"The happy girl."

Kaoru blinked a few times, and then smiled, laughing softly like enlightened bells. "Misao-chan is a bit scary, isn't she?"

Kenshin smiled. He always did love the solace sound of bells. "Just a little…"

Maybe there was a reason to be not so nettle that day by the water.

*

Florida is known as two things: 'The Sunshine State', and 'The Lightning Capitol of the World'. There is only about a good month in the year that could be considered 'winter' --climate wise, anyway. The rest of the year is eighty degrees and up as the hours rose in the day. This, of course, is what made perfect beach weather, and this is good, considering the fact that most of Florida is surrounded by water. With summer, came the afternoon thunderstorms, lightning very much included. It is almost a daily occurrence in the warmer months, and sometimes it did not always rain in the afternoon, night and morning were fair game, also.

And Ken decided he hated those things about Florida, especially central Florida because that is where it seemed to be hit hardest by those resentful facts. 

Still lying on the diving board, Ken could feel the sun burn aching away at his skin. From his position, he could also see heat lighting in the distance, and he learned this usually meant a storm was on its way. Sano had arrived shortly after they went down to the pool, and it was now creeping up in the later hours of the night.

"For fuck sake, Misao!" Oh yeah, the Misao problem had arrived earlier with Sano, too. "Let go of me!"

Ken flipped to his stomach, and slightly grinned when Misao latched herself to Sano. Evidently, it was her poor attempt of trying to drown him because of some crude comment he made moments earlier. His new discovery of early was prominent as a clutching Misao climbed up Sano, the newly revealed tattoo on his back displayed clearly. It was an enormous kanji character inked across his shoulders in black, along with smaller details. Aku could be seen lucidly across the way, an inquisitive choice, Ken thought.

"No!" Misao wrung her arms around his shoulders, trying to push him down, and possibly attempt murder. "Not until you say you're sorry!"

"Like that's gonna happen." Kaoru idly stood in the water as Sano reached around for Misao, effectively throwing her into the deep end of the water like she was a pool float, or something similar in insignificant weight. "Hmm, I think I threw her farther than last time," Sano mused.

Ken stifled a chuckle, and turned onto his back again. The last couple of hours had consisted of watching them swim, and occasionally joining in the conversations between water wars. It was either the poolside interaction, or a date with the cable box, but Ken decided human alternation was good every once in a while. 

That was until the dual chains attached to his pants were tugged upon. He just about groaned.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Misao smiled, oblivious to the dark look she was receiving. "Afraid your hair dye will turn funny colours because of the chemicals?"

One word came to Ken's mind. Annoying, absolutely annoying. "I don't dye my hair."

"Are you sure?" Misao's brows knotted like that was one of the most unbelievable things she had ever heard. But Ken just nodded, detaching her unwanted hands from his metal chains. "Whatever. I don't believe you."

Ken shrugged, plopping down to the side of the diving board, and sticking his feat into the cool water as he sat. "Think what you like."

"Actually, I will." Misao swam to the side, and peered up at the red haired guy. "So, have you had fun flirting with Kaoru all day?"

"I don't flirt." Kneeling back on his palms, Ken glared at the girl. It was true, he had tried to avoid the female species like the plague after certain occurrences in his past life, but sometimes, he just had no choice. Like his current living situation, or job. It was far from 'flirting', as she had so nicely put it.

__

But…

Ken cocked his head to the side. Maybe he had been a little too friendly Blue Eyes that day. But did he not deserve a little fun every once in a while? Kaoru sure seemed to be trying hard to make that possible, and it was definitely better than sitting around waiting for important phone calls.

The girl below him sniggered, returning him back to the current unsatisfactory situation. "So, you just hit on innocent under age girls, or perhaps, you're just teasing?"

Oh, where was a rescue when a guy needed one? The devious child always seemed to find a way to ask the wrong questions. But since no one was playing hero, Ken decided to go along with her way of thinking, the type that aggravates people.

"Maybe."

Misao rose an eyebrow. Usually, people just sputtered or yelled when she asked such abstract questions, but the guy was possibly admitting the truth, and not trying to avoid the fact. Well, that was totally unexpected. "Seriously?"

Ken grinned. "What do you think?"

Wrong, he was so trying to avoid the truth. "I think you're doing a good job of not admitting you're new crush on Kaoru."

Obnoxious child. She was very far from the truth.

Ken tried for another glare, but I did not work. What was it with these Florida women being frighteningly unaffected by his patented scary looks?

"_Ken!_"

Yes, Kaoru voice really did sound like bells. They were the bells of freedom, chiming away for his escape from the annoying little girl.

Kaoru was calling for him on the other side of the pool, waving for him to come over. Ken shot up immediately, and left the other girl with no answer, heading towards his dubious savior. Sweet, sweet salvation.

She smiled when he approached, looking like a girl who swam all day in the pool, sopping wet, and burnt to a crisp. They were only in the sun for an hour before night fell, but that's all one needs to acquire the unwanted red look when the sun tan lotion was forgotten. "Will you come upstairs with me?"

Ken glanced at Misao who was attacking Sano, and shook his head, accepting. "Sure, but what about them?"

"Sano is going to stay down here for a bit." Kaoru reached for her towel to dry off, wrapping it around herself. "He says he wants to drown Misao-chan before he comes back up."

Flashing a quick smirk, Ken slipped on his sandals. "Maybe I should stay, and help."

*

"She lives with that Med. student?"

"Yeah, that's why Misao-chan is here. She gave Sano a ride because he was visiting Megumi."

Understanding why he was tormented with the Misao being's presence, Ken nodded as they rounded the corner, and headed up the steps to their apartments. "Are they related?"

"I'm not sure, Sano is closer to Megumi than I am. So, ask him." Kaoru shook her head, and giggled. "But I sure hope they're not related."

Ken nodded, once again. The end of the world was a very legitimate vision if those two ended up being related. They knew how to play the word game like pros --among their other uncanny abilities-- and that could easily help in their world domination when it came time. 

Ken had a secret fear of women folk dictatorships. "I second that."

When they reached the top of the steps, Kaoru was about to retort with a witty, backstabbing friend comment, but hands sliding around her waist, stopping the words. It was a bit exhilarating at first, knowing Ken was the one doing the holding, but then he clutched her tight, making sure she would not move.

Kenshin spared her a glance, and reached a finger to his lips, gesturing silence. Kaoru seemed to understand Kenshin's message, and his eyes flicked back over to the boy's side apartment door. Before he saw it, he had felt it, but the door was cracked opened slightly, barley visible to the untrained. 

But Kenshin was more then just trained, and he knew something was terribly off. 

"What the hell…" 

Sano's voice rose quietly behind them, sounding a little irate --Misao in speechless tow behind him. The situation they were in, Kenshin holding onto Kaoru, was probably not the best to be in when around an overly protective Sano. But Kenshin repeated the silencing action, and shifted Kaoru out of his arms into a fast approaching Sano, successfully confusing the taller boy.

"Stay here till I say so."

The teens exchange a few confused looks as Kenshin slowly walked to the door, briefly digging in his pocket on the right side. He with drew the item he was looking for, opening it with a quick snap of the wrist, and then he was inside the door.

"What the fuck is going on, Kaoru?" Sanosuke turned the girl in his arms to get an answer, but she only shook her head, confused as much as the other two. He scoffed at the strange event. "I'll give him two minutes."

Inside the dark apartment, Kenshin felt like punching a hole through the wall because of the situation _they_ had put him in. How was he going to casually explain this to his roommates? It was not going to be a happy call next time he talked to his employers. It never was, but this was ridiculous. Kenshin shook his head bitterly, and slowly closed the door, silently creeping across the carpet. 

He really hated his job sometimes, more than he usually did, anyway.

"What are you doing?" The sharp metal placed steadily at his throat made the man drop the object in his hands, freezing in further actions. Kenshin eyed the dropped item, and recognized it as the cursed box he had not opened yet. 

So, they were checking up on him. 

The man said nothing, and he pressed the blade closer. "Are you mute?"

The man abruptly shook his head, and pointed at the table, trying to blurt out a response. "D-delivering."

Delivering. Yeah, right. Kenshin snorted, and released the startled man --now identified as a colleague-- seeing the envelope on the table. "Did they send you?"

Relaxing when he saw the red head put the knife away, the man nodded, knowing better than to lie, he been told who he was dealing with.

"Wonderful." He racked a hand through his hair, and sighed. "Yeah, well, you better go out through the balcony. There's a man outside who'd kill you if you got close to the girl."

Kenshin was just guessing, of course, but he was pretty sure he knew what Sano would do if some suspicious guy dressed in black walked out the door after he had just startled them. He would probably hit the man cold before he had a chance to explain, thinking he was a robber or some creep.

Fully understanding, the other man nodded, and disappeared out the sliding glass window. Kenshin watched until he was gone, and shook his head again, completely irritated.

__

Bastards.

Giving the dropped box a slight kick, Kenshin stalked to his room, and kneeled in front of his small locker he had purchased to keep a few belongings safe. He unhooked a key from one of his chains, and opened the lock, pulling open the metal door. Hearing the door opening to the apartment, he quickly pulled out the intended item, and slid it between his waist and cargo shorts, pulling the shirt back into place.

Sano flicked on the light, and entered his room, expecting simple answers. "What the hell happened, Ken?"

"Nothing." Closing the locker's door, he got up and shrugged mildly. "It was a mistake."

"Mistake?" Sano rose an eyebrow, and then slowly smirked, leaning against his roommate's door. "Just don't scare the shit out of us next time. But what made you get all jumpy, anyway?"

"Like I said," Ken shrugged again, "It was a dumb mistake."

Folding his arms over his chest, Sano cooked his head to the side, quizzical like. "Right…"

Kenshin's cell phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket grudgingly, fully aware of who was calling. On the screen, the initial 'S' flashed across with an unlisted number in blue, confirming his guess of the caller. Walking out of the room, Kenshin glanced heedlessly at Sano before leaving, and taking the call. "You might want to go get the girls." 

Sano had gotten his simple answers, but it did not mean he understood or cared for them. His roommate never elaborated on the details in life, and he was not the type to interrogate on flimsy notions, but this was just outlandish. 

__

Whatever. Sano rubbed his prickly chin for a fleeting moment, and left to retrieve the girls.

*

"Can't you people 'deliver' things like how you're suppose to?"

"We might have to now. Are 'delivery' boy was scared shitless when he called in, he thought you were going to slit 'em."

"It's not my fault you hired such bad help. What if one of my roommates walked in instead of me?"

"He wouldn't have gotten caught, you're just better than these American employees."

Kenshin snorted, angered by the recent event of the evening, and the lax responsibility. "And since when did _delivering_ things require a need to spy on me, also?"

"That's part of the predicate." The person on the other line sighed into the receiver. "It's nothing personal, you know that."

"Please, it was more than that," He scoffed, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"You're just lucky it was me that called this time." There was a deep, amused chuckle. "You're really pissed about this, aren't you?"

"Hai." Sighing softly, Kenshin massaged his temple, trying to repress the vexation coil. "I just thought I'd get a break this time before things started up again."

"We're not the ones who are starting it, otherwise you would have a break. After this, I'll talk to 'em, and get you a big vacation --how's Hawaii sound, kid?"

"This place might as well be Hawaii, its just lacking volcanoes," Kenshin scowled. "And I'm not that much younger than you, _Uncle_."

The man on the other line chortled at his nickname, much to the other's nerve. "You forgot the sexy Hula dancers."

"That, and their grass skirts," He continued to _try_ and rub away the oncoming tension, only proving it to be a futile attempt. "Anyway, why did you call?" 

"Yes, that." His tone took on a more dry, serious nature. "In the envelope is information you need to read. Nothing major is happening right now, but the reports will help when the time comes . . . possibly."

How reassuring. "So, we're not sure when it's going to happen, then?"

"Right." He affirmed. "Or _if_ it's going to happen."

"Dammit." Kenshin grounded his palm into his forehead harder, wanting desperately to spar with _anyone_ to let out the frustrations. Not being able to do that was a major downside to moving to the States. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Luckily, no." 

Luckily, he says. "Fine."

"I'll call you when I have new info, kid."

"Hai."

Kenshin clicked the phone shut, and slipped it into his back pocket, feeling like he had not gotten any points grounded, only to feed his malcontent. 

Although, he was somewhat glad it had been _him_ who had called, he was the only person Kenshin could talk to in such a manner, letting his slight emotions fly, maybe because they had known one another for many years since they worked together. The man was probably the closest he had to a friend, but it still aggravated Kenshin every time he insisted on calling him a 'kid', along with the other names he had acquired over the years from associates. He figured it stemmed from the fact that he _was_ a child when they first met, so he achieved the nickname 'Uncle' in return, and rebuke.

Sighing as the stars licitly twinkled above, he fingered the cool metal now pressed against his stomach, a flagrant contrast to the heavy, flush air. It stood for the hated change, among other ominous paradigms. Change in his plans of resting for a passing bout, something he hardly ever got. Change in his nix life again, something not wanted, ever.

But his life scantly belonged to him anymore, and any change that would make a difference, tainted or clear, was always out of his marrow grasp.

*

"Ken?"

He closed the sliding door behind him, and entered the apartment, cringing inwardly when he recognized the voice of the squeakier girl; Kaoru's voice was a little more soothing to his ears, to say the least. "Hn?"

Misao slumped on the sheet-covered couch, and drew her brows together, getting a closer view of the red head. "I didn't know you were Japanese."

"Huh?" Ken blinked out of his brooding. "Oh, I am."

Misao gave him the up and down a few times, and decided it was impossible for a man with his looks to come from an Asian country. Ireland was more likely. But she did have an opened box in her hands addressed to one Himura Kenshin, and it definitely was not Sano's, so Ken could equal Kenshin, right? "How so?"

Ken blinked again, she had been quiet for a moment, allowing him time to dig in the fridge for some cold water, but now she being bubbly again. "'How so' what?"

"How so are you Japanese?"

"How usual people come by it." Ken took a sip of his water, wondering why his roommates had disappeared, leaving him alone with the bubble gum girl. "Being born there."

Misao wrinkled her nose. "Why do you never give a straight answer?"

"Why do you ask a lot of annoying questions?" Ken wanted to chuck the water bottle at the girl, but he knew better than that, knowing she just a curious little girl and he was a man spent on patients at that moment. 

__

Still…

Misao thumped her forehead on the coach. The man was the most difficult one she had ever met; not even the quiet guy at home she liked was this exasperating. She slid back down into a sitting position, and dug through his box, pulling out the mysterious item that was wrapped tight, and securely inside. "Why would someone send you this?"

"What is _that_?" Kaoru eyed the odd thing, Sano following behind into the room; both changed out of their bathing suites, and into casual wear. "Is that what was in that box that came the other day?"

__

Why me? Ken rubbed his palms over his eyes --the horrid headache was coming back, hard. "It appears so."

Kaoru frowned; Ken was still grounding his hands into his face, looking utterly frustrated, and weary. Misao obviously did something dumb again. "Did you open the box with out him knowing?"

Guiltless, Misao shrugged. "I thought it was Sano's."

"Well that's good to know." Flicking the girl on the nose lightly, Sano took the item out of her hands, dodging a well-placed kick to a favoring part of his body. "Why don't you just go home."

Misao's bubbles seemed to pop, and she huffed, leaving the room while muttering something about raiding the girl's side fridge. Kaoru sighed, and grabbed the thing from Sano, who was looking as if he was going to drop it at any possible nanosecond, fumbling with it as he was. "Sano, you're so cordial."

"I'm just messing with her, she knows that." He threw a few packaging peanuts at Kaoru, unsuccessfully hitting his destined target because of their flimsy weight unable to carry them far, and making a lovely mess. He kind of pouted. "Anyway, what is that --a vase?" 

"Umm…" Turning the ceramic _thing_ in her hands a few times, Kaoru decided she could not identify the foreign object. But it was some type of pottery experiment, from what she could make out, anyway. "I have no clue."

Ken peaked around his fingers, and sighed, sitting on one of the bar stools. Of course that person would send him something as abstract as that, some kind of puzzle in itself. He was marginally hoping that what was ever in the box would give some sort of premonition on the state of the contact trying to be made, being if it was of a friendly or dreaded nature. 

But no, he was a fool to think that he would ever get a simple, or a kind answer from that person. How caustic.

A light caress of someone drawing a fingertip across his cheek caught Kenshin from his flight of thought. He looked up at Kaoru, and blinked. "Hn?"

"I was asking if you knew what exactly this was?" Kaoru placed the UFO on the tabletop, and took a set next to Ken, slightly concerned at how the man was in a sudden gloomy mood. That was probably the first time she had seen him in anything outside of an indifferent reality. He was always exceedingly quiet, but this was something in tune with divergent.

Ken picked it up, and flipped it on its underside, the initial scrolled in the clay confirming the identity of the artist. It still, however, did not give any clue as to what exactly it was. "Maybe a vase like Sano said."

Sano cuffed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders, and peered over her head at the uglier than sin object. It was about as big as a vase, it had an opening at the top, kind of round with an odd colouring to it, but it was far from a pretty flower holder. "Well, it's an awfully crappy vase, then." 

Ken allowed the corner of his mouth to barely curve upwards, and he nodded. "Agreed."

The initial carved in the bottom was a simple 'S', indicating towards their first name. Not their real first name, but no one knew that except the owner, and perhaps lost relatives. It was not the same person he spoke with early who carried the same initial, they were two totally different people, and the other would never do something so disconcerting. 

Kenshin sighed, and laid his head a top his folded arms on the table. Sano was playing with the now identified ugly vase, deciding whether if it belonged in the rubbish or not. Kaoru fiddled with his hair, a recreation she had picked up over the past week. Women always seemed to be entranced with the foreign red locks, why he would never now.

Conversation meddled into a low drown as he thought, permitting the girl to continue in her quaint gestures. He allowed himself to relax sparsely, somewhat enjoying her playing with his hair, and the small, personal attention he was receiving. It was something he did not come by often, closing in on never. But there were reasons for that.

Reasons why he had received that box in the mail, reasons why he was there with them in the first place, reason why he now felt the need to be cautious and the reasoning went on.

It was because of these reasons there was a change that brought the difference, good or bad, in life.

And his roommates had no idea they were going to be the differential center of this change.

*

To be continued…

*

****

Next Chapter- New major character appearance, this person is usually a normal character in the cast, and is one of my favorites. Also, there will be a tad on Kaoru and Sano's running. Much Fun.

****

Author's Notes- So, did I succeed in confusing you about what the heck is going on, and kept you wondering about whom the box was from and who he was talking to on the phone? Yes, you say? Good. It was meant to be like that, but there was some huge hints in this one, people.

Oh, and everyone can let out the breath they are holding. No, this is not going to be a 'Kaoru filling in the gap for Tomoe' fic just because he only has half of his scar. There are reasons for him only having half, trust me.

If you have or have not noticed, I have changed the genre to angst. Umm, yeah, it does not seem like that yet, but its going to be getting rough in a few chapters and you might feel like killing me because of the torture I'm going to put your beloved characters through. Other than that, I'm not going to say anything because it will ruin the fun. Please be patient with me, this fic is going to have lots of chapters.

So, thank you for reading this far and please drop me a review or email even if it's a flame. I love them, too. 

*

__

Review Peoples- Thank you! I'm so delighted, I got the most reviews for the last chapter, and they were all very good ones, too. You people rock!

****

Espi- *Gasp* Don't hurt me, please! *Cowers under rock* Anyway, like I said before, Kaoru won't be filling in for Tomoe. And Tomoe might just make an appearance, not confirming, though. Just keeping you on your toes. *Cackles* Thanx for the, uh, threat… I mean, review.

****

Kerwininuyasha- *Nods* Yep, I take it as a huge compliment for you reviewing. My reviews are picking up slightly, so I'm very happy with that. Good luck in the chapters, and thanx for the kind words, and I do hope to hear from you in the future. Let me know how I'm doing, 'kay? ^_^

****

Kakarlena Tsugoi- Thank you. *Grin*

****

Illustrious Sorrow- Yeah, they'll have an 'relationship', but about the Tomoe thing, can't say… It'd ruin the story if I'd say if she were going to be in it or not. But there will be romance, but don't expect a whole bunch of WAFF real soon, maybe later. Thank you for reviewing, glad you like it!

****

moonblossom- Thanx, here's an update. ^^

****

MysticPrincessMoonlight- Please, ramble all you like, I like to know what parts people like and not. Yeah, Sano is OOC when it comes toward Kaoru, but there is a reason for that. Ken only had known her for a few days at the time, and he knew Sano was pretty over protective of her so he let him take over. Don't worry, he'll get to beat some people up and protect Kaoru ^_^ Thanx again!

****

M.P. Neidhardt- Ah, thanks, that means a lot. AU usually means Alternate Universe, generally anyway. Hey, my last names ends in '-hardt' too. Do people try to pronounce the 'D' in your name? It drives me up the wall when people do that to me. Anyway, thank you again!

****

Kouri- Sup, my person! Yep, Kenshin is being as mysterious as I can stretch it in this one ^_^ Can't really tell you when the past is going to come out, but expect it to not be soon. I like leaving people wondering and wanting to pull their hair out. *Grin* I'm thrilled you liked it, and thank you for reading and reviewing. See you when I review your neato story next time. ^^

****

Pen D. Fox- Wow, you sound like me staying up and reading till early morning hours. I did that with 'My Life' and 'Broken Pieces'. Those stories are addictive, I tell 'ya! But it's an honor that you did that for me, I appreciate it and your kind words. Thank you!

****

missaw- 'kay. Thanx, here's your update!

****

Hana- I just got home today and read your email, so I was unsure if I should have emailed you back or not. But since I'm updating it today, I figured I'd put it here. Thank you for your very kind words. I'm charmed that you like how I only put in hints of the past. I was unsure if that was going to aggravate the readers or not. I'd like to keep it a puzzle for as long as possible, but not forever. Don't worry ^_^ Your review encourages me to continue and I hope to hear from you in the future. Thank you again!

****

Garasu- Your emails are always the support I need, so I thank you again.

*

Thanx!


	8. The Mark Has Been Made

****

Disclaimer- A huge panda is sitting on the floor, seemingly scribbling something on a piece of wood. When the panda finishes, he holds up a sign that says: "Oni does not own Ranma!"

__

Kenshin: o.O . . . 'Ranma'?

__

Panda: *Blink* The panda holds up another sign: "Sorry. Wrong anime." Throwing that sign to the side, the panda doodles out one more sign: "Oni does not own _Kenshin_!"

__

Sano: *Blank stare* . . . I know you attract weird shit, Kenshin, but what's with the panda?

*

__

Author's Notes- Uh, hi. Um, yeah, it's been a while. *Ducks from flame-throwers* I won't bore you and feed you with crappy lies about my little 'vacation'. I have a new Blog/diary thingy where you can find a link on my bio page to it and if you read that, it explains all my shit. In the future it will also inform you about my progress on writing and such. And, there are people who emailed me, and their emails ended up getting deleted by Hotmail. So if I did not reply to you recently, or if you' re not listed at the bottom, you were one of the unluckys. 

Please email me back if you have a specific question. I will be answering all emails now individually and in a timely manner… hopefully. X_X

But anyway, I understand the last chapter confused the heck out of most of you peoples. And no, I will not explain. You're suppose to not know what's going on. You just have to wait… *Evil smirk* 

__

Warning- This chapter is probably full of grammar errors, seeing as how I wanted to post this right away since it has been months before I updated. The chapter will be jumpy --it is mostly compiled of a bunch of different scenes, 'cept for the last one. Sorry about that.

Chapter Contents- Hairdos, Orlando International Airport, A new character, a tiny confrontation, and a bunch of nonsense before the next chapter. Enjoy!

*

****

What Went Before

Chapter VII- The Mark Has Been Made 

Once upon a time, in a city not so far away, there was a perfect family --Mom, dad, and child. They lived in the storybook house with all the fantasy belongings, and they even owned the classic dog. They attended the school plays, went to the local sport rallies, and were seen comfortably in the public's eye. Home life was warm and fuzzy; everyone loved one another dearly. It was the perfect picture of family life and more.

But it was this 'more' aspect that only made it a picture, underneath the framework, constructed in the frame, lurked the abysmal truths. 

There was no such thing as perfect --which was a lesson someone learned with time and experience. There was always something that came along with the appearance of perfect, something a little shady. Something that would eventually destroy everything from the inside out, leaving nothing behind but the real pictures of a perfect family.

Before the disrupting began, the family had taken it upon themselves to help other less fortunate people. Maybe it was to boost their social level more, or maybe it was for an unselfish matter. One would never be sure. But the child often enjoyed the guests, and their adverse life stories. It was a chance to see the real world through a stranger's eye; it was so different from the child's own. 

The child took to two adopted family members, becoming very close over the years. There was an older and younger boy. Two very different people in their own respect, but both from similar backgrounds, a dark past that was brought up only on necessary days.

But just when life looked as if it was going to last forever, cataclysm began and forced the familiar apart. The shaky framework finally caved in on the picture. Mother and Father ended up dead, Child barley escaped --only to be left alone and shallow. The child's estranged family was still there, left unharmed because they were not blood. One of the boys left with the child to a different county, but the younger was left behind in the homeland.

And Kaoru hated herself for that fact, that she had to leave behind the younger with her distant family. But that was the problem, he was young, and the law did not allow otherwise. Sano often talked about adoption, but he was only a guest in a foreign country himself, he would have to go home to Japan to settle the problem. But the only way he was going back was if she came, and they both knew she would never do that. The occasional family visit was forced but she did not have to live there anymore. Not after what had happened.

But today was a better day; she had received a short letter in the mail, declaring he was coming. 

And Kaoru could only smile.

* 

The first thing she noticed when she entered Ken's room was how it smelled so much like him, a sort of ginger scent was all she could think of as a description, it reminded her of Christmas. The second was the sparkling aspect of the room; it was cleaner than any other guy's room she ever saw. The third was Sano lying on the bed, seemingly entranced as he watched Ken rummage around in the dresser, or rather; he was just zoning out like usual.

"Sano, I have a problem."

Sano blinked slowly, and rubbed his forehead. Kaoru hardly ever came to him with 'problems' unless it was something big, with her trying to be very independent and all. "And what would that be?"

"He's coming --today."

__

Crap. "What's with your relatives not giving you any _earlier_ notices?"

"You know how they are. They don't care." Kaoru sighed, and leaned against her roommate's doorframe. "But I can't pick him up today, I have school. Can you do it?"

"I'd have to cancel school and my job." Sighing, he leaned on his elbows, and went back to watching Ken go about as if they were not even there. "What about Megumi?"

"No. She's has a _real_ job to worry about." Kaoru side-glanced toward Sano's direction. He just snorted back. "I guess I'll just have to skip out on school today."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Looks that way."

Kaoru stared; Sano could be a real uncompassionate jerk sometimes. And what was so interesting about their roommate that he could not even pay attention to her, anyway? _Honestly_. "What's your problem, Sano?"

"Huh?" Sano blinked. "Oh, I've never seen a man so prissy about his hair before."

Ken grumbled something under his breath and continued to brush his hair that was making Sano's head turn with all the attention he bestowing on it. It was _just_ hair, for Gods sake. Now that Kaoru had thought about it, Ken had been messing with his hair since she came in. And his hair was always neat and perfect --he also wore it in different styles sometimes, too. 

It _was_ kind of prissy.

"I mean," Sano continued, still eyeing the other man distastefully. "It's fascinating to watch. He's like a girl about it."

"I am not." Ken seethed, and yanked the brush through his hair a couple of times. Sano snickered. "Anyway, who's coming?"

No, _of course_ he was not trying to change the subject or anything. Kaoru grabbed the assaulting brush out of his hands. "A relative, and I just found out last night."

"Oh." Ken looked in the mirror, trying to decide on what exactly she was doing with his hair, cocking his head tot he side, only to have it pulled straight again. He had learned to give up when it came to down to her necessity of playing with it. "I can probably pick them up."

"Really?" Then Kaoru stopped brushing a quick second later. "Wait. Did you get your license yet?"

Ken suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, and stomp his foot like a child because that was exactly how Kaoru treated then sometimes, very motherly like. "Yes, Kaoru-dono."

"Good." Holding a section of his hair, Kaoru leaned over, and reached for a tie among the many sitting on top of the dresser. "But you'd have to go to the airport. Do you know how to get there?"

Sano rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard, just take the highway, and follow the signs." 

"Still…" The tie was fastened in Ken's hair, and she shifted her weight to the other foot, anxiously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not doing anything today." Ken shrugged, inspecting his new hairstyle, compliments of Blue Eyes --half of the red strands were up in a ponytail, and the rest was free to hang about his back. "Just sleeping, really."

Sleeping, that's all Ken seemed to do. Did he not have job or anything? When she thought about it, she actually had no idea what, _exactly,_ Ken did for a living, or for that fact, life. "I'm going to start calling you kitty with all those catnaps you take, Ken."

"'Kitty'?" Sano grinned. "Now that's cute, along with yer hairdo."

A glare was aimed Sano's way, a true one at that. "You call me prissy, but you use the words 'cute' and 'hairdo'?"

"Anyway," Kaoru interrupted quickly. "Are you sure about picking him up?"

"He said he'd do it already." Sano got off the bed, and flung Kaoru over his shoulder, almost a little too casually. "Now get out of here, or you'll be late for school."

"If you'd put me down, you jerk!" Kaoru pounded on his back. "Maybe I'd do it myself!"

"Che! You'd be here for another half an hour playing with Ken's hair if I didn't move you." Sano slammed the front door behind him, and Kenshin just blinked as the voices trailed off down the hall. 

__

Odd people.

*

__

Investigations into the Shigekura Jubee murder case were put on a cold case status last week. No arrest were ever made in the case, and their only suspect was one of an unidentified state said to be linked to other unsolved murders of a similar nature. It is rumored among the government that they are all assassinations connected together and not random killings as first thought.

In regards to the case, Saitou Hajime had little to say about their only suspect. "I'm sure the man who actually did the killings will never be ascertained. He probably is in an another country at the moment dining on foreign cuisine and sipping whine never to be discovered."

"Or reading a newspaper and drinking coffee…" 

Ken sighed, it was late morning, and he found himself sitting across from the security checkpoint at Orlando's International Airport. He only had a brief description of the person he was picking up, Sano turned out not to be a very good person in regards to details. But he had a good feeling that the kid walking past the X-ray machines at that moment was the right one. 

Dark chocolate hair, eyes to match, and looked like a brat. It fit Sano's definition perfectly, almost word for word.

Throwing the Starbucks cup into the trash bin, and folding the Asian newspaper underneath his arm, Kenshin approached the apprehensive child, not really sure what to do because surely the poor kid was expecting Kaoru to be there, or even at least Sano. "Yahiko?"

The said kid stared, then slowly nodded, and followed when the red-haired person gestured for him to walk. They made their way down the escalator to baggage claim in silence, Yahiko cursing his luck for being picked up by an American, and not his represented family members. 

"Nihongo ga dekimasu ka?"

__

'Do you speak Japanese?' Ken blinked, but was not really surprised that the young boy mistook him for a native. It had happened with all of the other people he had met so far in the blasted country. Ken smirked. "Honno sukoshi."

__

'Just a little.' Yahiko sighed, and lowered his gaze. When he saw his brother or sister they were going to get it. "Oh. Okay."

Yahiko said nothing more; conversation was futile with one who did not speak another's language well anyway. But of course Ken did not offer to clarify the fact that he was just being sarcastic, so it was more quiet air until they reached Ken's car, and Yahiko became utterly confused.

"Ano…" The kid tried to stammer out, starring at the car.

"Are you hungry?" Ken opened the door and placed Yahiko's luggage in the back, ignoring the odd look he was receiving from the child. The younger nodded. "Well, I have to make two stops before I get you back to your Nee-san. Do you like Burger King?"

Yahiko nodded again.

"That's good because I wouldn't take you anywhere else." The door was unlocked for the kid, and Ken walked around and slid into his own seat. "I also have to stop at the liquor store before that."

Yahiko blinked repeatedly --well, the red head was quite the jerk. The person could at least drop him off before he went to go buy some friggen booze for himself and a name would be lovely, not to mention polite, and obviously the asshole can speak more than just a little Japanese, fluent would be the correct word, and --and, he? 

"Wait." Yahiko turned in his seat to face the jerk and get a _good_ look. "Are you a guy or a girl?"

Ken gritted his teeth and stepped on the gas.

*

Yahiko was greeted to an empty apartment when the red head --now identified as a male-- brought him to where he would be staying at for an unknown amount of time. His distant relatives had practically threw him on the plane and told him they would call before he was to come home again. Yeah, so much love in that side of the family. 

"Kaoru-dono said she'd come home during her lunch hour and bring Sano with her if possible."

"Kaoru-dono…?" The boy asked rather lamely.

"Your sister, Kaoru." Ken cleverly reminded him, tossing the ketchup to accompany the fast food.

__

'What's up with the weird nickname?' Yahiko caught the condiment then quietly sat and swallowed down his Whopper with extra cheese and no onions. The other just nibbled on some fries on the other side of the bar until the mentioned sister burst through the door moments later with Sano sauntering smoothly behind. Sano always sauntered.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru covered him in squeezing hugs and unwanted friendly kisses. "We've missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah." The captive gasped, removing her from himself. "I missed you guys, too."

"How have you been? Was the plane ride okay? How about the airline food? Bad, I know." Kaoru spun him a few times checking him over, making sure he was safe and sound, blabbering the whole time. "Did you fine him okay? He didn't drive like a maniac again when he brought you home, did he? I'm sure he did --he's nuts behind the wheel. All of your luggage arrive okay? Did you--"

__

"Kaoru!" Yahiko screamed, wanting dearly to bang his head up against the wall. Repeatedly. "I'm fine. Let me eat."

"Huh?" The motherly sister then noticed the Burger King bags and withdrew her clutches. "Fine, fine. But you won't get away from me later when I get home from school."

"Sure." He agreed, knowing she spoke the dreaded truth. "Whatever."

Kaoru turned and smiled at Ken just as she noticed him for the first time, him being his usually very invisible self. "And how has Ken-san been today?"

"Just lovely." Ken rolled his eyes, now knowing he could quite possibly be living with a slightly insane person, and handing her the beloved Burger King French fries she loved so much. "How about you, Kaoru-dono?"

Yahiko glanced at Sano. "What do they call you?"

"The usual." He shrugged, opening up the other brown bag and finding it full of his favorite liquor. "Jerk, Idiot, Asshole."

"Oh!" The girl suddenly jolted out her chair and pointed a finger at the new arrival. "Give back Ken what ever you took."

"Wha!?" The accused gulped, trying his might to not let it show for fear of his little head and future headaches. "What're you talkin' about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Hand it over." And at that moment in time, Kenshin decided the little blue eyed girl could be very scary if she ever felt the need to be in simple seconds. "Now."

Cursing under his breath and blatantly scowling, Yahiko started to rummage through his pockets. Kaoru just stood all the same, waiting with her hands firmly planted on her hips. And again, Kenshin was reminded of Kaoru being the motherly type.

"Yahiko is not my real brother, my family took him in off the streets when he was younger." She thought she might as well let him now what the reasoning behind her outburst was seconds ago, as Ken was just standing behind the counter, hand midway up and about to place another fri in his mouth, looking so very lost. "He was a pickpocket and just needed someone to take care of him other than criminals, really."

"I'm standing right here, ya' know." Yahiko scowled some more, still unsuccessfully looking through his pockets.

"Yeah, well, keep looking." Sano decided to throw his two cents in, very aware and used to Yahiko's habits when he met new guys associated with Kaoru. The kid got jealous, probably subconsciously. But he always ended up stealing from them and turning the 'cold-shoulder' act on. Just being the punk of a kid he was, really.

Yahiko got to the point where he turned all of his pockets inside out; he could not find the darn object he was looking for if his life depended on it. And from the look Kaoru and, even Sano was giving him, it probably did. "I can't find it."

Kaoru crossed her arms authoritatively.

He gulped some more. "I swear! I'm not lying!"

"Yahiko. So help me--"

"No need to worry, Kaoru-dono." Ken held his hand out to keep Kaoru from becoming a child abuser, and fished a knife out of his pocket, the same one usually attached to one of his chains. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Uh." Yahiko gaped, blinked, then nodded. "Yeah. But how'd you do that. I _did_ take it earlier."

Ken just smiled a little too knowingly for the others to care for. "Comes along with my position."

"Position?" Sano asked. "Like your job?"

"Something like that."

And with that, Ken conveniently slipped out of the room before anymore could be asked of his simple, and it was always simple, explanation.

Sano just smacked Yahiko on the back of the head for stealing things again.

****

"OW!"

*

Left alone and there was nothing to do, so Yahiko glared at the other man. When his Sis and Sano had come home, Ken was even quieter than before, only having a brief conversation with the two. It turned out he had stopped at Burger King especially for Kaoru so he could buy her some of her favorite French Fries, and the trip to the liquor store was to purchase the booze for Sano, not himself. So… maybe the guy was a little nice, but he was still a jerk.

Yahiko really did not have a reason to hate the guy; but then again, ten-year-old kids did not need a reason for such things.

The other man shifted slightly and they locked eyes --the staring match had ensued. 

Yahiko smirked, he could always beat Sano, and if he chose to give the silent treatment to the people back at home in Japan, the maid and staff had never been a challenge either. He had done that many times before, a trophy-less champion of sort.

But as it was, five minutes into the game, Ken sat still, and Yahiko was dying to blink.

"You don't like me, do you."

Yahiko swiftly blinked, then just as quickly scowled. Damn, he lost. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe." The winner lazily shrugged. "But we can always have a rematch since you seem to like giving me dirty looks."

"I'm sure you're used to it."

"Maybe." Ken repeated, getting up from the metal stool. "It does not mean that I care for it, though."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't so--"

"Anyway," He quietly interrupted. "Do you like to skateboard?"

"What?"

"Skateboarding." Ken retrieved his board from behind the couch and offered him an authentic example. "Do you like to do it?"

"Umm." Yahiko shrugged, unsure why the elder was not reprimanding him for his rudeness seconds ago. "Sorta."

"Good." Ken dug the keys out of his pocket and turned for the door. "Because we are going."

Yahiko swiveled in his seat to face the man. "Where are we going?"

"Skateboarding." Opening the door, Ken stepped out into the hall, and glanced over his shoulder. "Now."

Yahiko blinked as the door clicked closed. 

__

I'm going to kill Kaoru for leaving me alone with this weirdo.

*

The drive to the Skate Park was much like the one back from the airport. Quiet, and very fast. Unlike Kaoru though, Yahiko was not so easily frightened by the roommate's driving skills. It was more fun than anything else was, actually; it reminded him of when he had raced with his friends at the go cart tracks. That's what Ken seemed to be doing anyway --trying to race the Camaro with everyone else.

But of course, the tricked out Civics and Integras were doing a horrible job at being left behind in the dust, or rather; they were just pathetic losers.

Yahiko was turned in his seat, gitty from watching them fly by the other cars so quickly. "I can't believe Kaoru let you borrow her car when you drive like this."

"It's my car."

"Huh?" The boy returned to sit in the seat correctly, and blinked at the other. Pretty much used to Kaoru being the richest person he had ever met. "Really? It's not hers."

"No." They flew past a few more unsuspecting motorists and turned onto the off ramp. "She drives a Dodge Durango."

"Oh." He blinked more. Weird. "Are you rich?"

The gears shifted down, along with the rumble and buzz of the engine. "Anything but that."

"Then _what_ are you?" Yahiko threw back at him with all the innocence of youth he could fake.

But Ken always had a way out of the very tactful questions people tried to lob his way. It was simply called changing the subject. "We're here."

The ride to a parking spot was quick, and they unloaded the skateboards from the trunk. Ken actually had three of them, luckily enough for Yahiko. Yahiko scuffed his feet and kicked a rock to the side as they walked to the ramps.

"You didn't answer my question, Ken" 

The red head stopped, and smiled down at the bright child. "You're pretty persistent, aren't you?"

Yahiko bobbed his head up and down quickly. "Kaoru taught me so."

"Of course. No one else better." 

*

__

Blast it all. Whenever the search for a particular shirt was taking place it was never, ever found. Other attire that had mysteriously disappeared two weeks prior always were discovered, but never the black one with the rad Vans logo on it. '_Oh, and look at that.'_ A missing sock just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Maybe the Washing Machine monster did not eat them, he just decided to wreak havoc and return them a few unpleasant weeks later.

Ken snatched up a dark gray Harley shirt instead. It was not like he was going out to impress anyone, just cleaning up after skating the whole late morning with Yahiko, that's all. The boy turned out to pretty talented for a ten year old child, and a little to perceptive for his early years. Kaoru and, possibly Sano had taught him the tricks of life very well. And living on the street most likely had a great deal of influence as well.

At least he stopped glaring at him for the most part. That was a step in the right direction.

Too bad their healthy relationship was built off a string of lies.

The door quickly opened to his room, and Kaoru just as speedily shut it just enough to leave a crack worth of space, and peered through it.

Ken blinked once, and lowered the shirt he was just about to pull over his head. "Uh… Kaoru-dono?"

The uninvited merely waved her hand for silence and continued the spying as if all was dandy.

Well, all was not dandy. Ken wanted to know why the hell she bolted in her room like she was being chased from evil beings… or hiding from them. 

"Care to share?"

"Share what?" Kaoru turned at that, and rose a thin eyebrow. Then just about fell over. "Holy Hell, Ken!"

"I didn't think I scared people that much…"

The girl just starred at his chest. She thought she would probably end up admiring it the first time she saw it, but no, she ended up blank with no means of deciphering the past puzzle pieces that were pierced, stitched, and slashed all over his torso. So many old wounds --some faded more than others were. 

That could only mean they were acquired over years. _'Why…?'_

"Hey, I'm up here." The redhead dryly reminded her, coughing for emphasis.

She blinked, and looked up straight into his eyes for the very first time. Those were another mystery all together, too. Odd colours, odd emotions held inside. "I don't understand. Did you get into an accident… _lots_ of accidents?"

Kenshin shifted his sight off to the side. "Something like that."

Kaoru stomped her foot, and crossed her arms. "I'm tired of that answer, Ken. Honestly."

A shrug and nothing more was said from the other side.

She huffed, but then fizzled quickly. What was she doing? '_None of you business, Kaoru. He's still a stranger.'_ Still, curiosity won and before she recognized her hand on his pale chest it was lightly placed there on top of something that looked like a bullet wound. '_A bullet wound!? Kami!'_

"D-does it hurt?"

"Um…" Obviously she needed to go back to school for that answer. "It's an old one, Kaoru-dono. No."

"So…" Kaoru traced a line to another marring. "How did this happen?"

Another polite as could be when shrugging gesture was her response. Kaoru looked back up into his eyes dead on again and he slowed. Damn her, she always made him feel, well, guilty if he was being slightly off with her. All the same, on the outside he defiantly held her gaze, showing he was not backing down on the silent war.

She was not going to get answers out him. Ever. And he did _not_ feel like making any up today. It was hard to keep track of past lies in conversation. So that was the best way to handle his job. Not release any answers at all, real or fake. Simple, right? 

Reluctantly defeated, Kaoru looked down and fingered another mark that was long and deep. Then her wrist was caught in a grip and she shifted her face up again, meeting his. Crap. 

He lowered Kaoru's wrist back to her side, and lightly drew his hand up her arm slowly. "That tickled."

Oh, she blinked fast. Then brought the same hand back up again to cover her giggles. "Your ticklish? That's just so wrong."

"Wrong?" Ken frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Men like you should not be ticklish or anything of the sorts."

Was she intentionally here to bother him that day!? "Men like me!?"

"Never mind." Kaoru sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door. "It looks like I might have made an escape."

"Escape?" Ken questioned her for the third time; hope set on an actual answer this time.

"I saw Misao-chan headed this way."

Ah, that was why she was running so pronto like earlier. She _was_ hiding from evil beings. Misao, of course, being the scariest he met in the town thus far. "I see why you ran. But why can't you use Sano's room as sanctuary?"

"Because you're the closest, and she won't come into your room… yet."

That sounded reassuring. Did that mean when she felt friendlier around him she would be barging into his room? _Well, another note to self; be extra rotten next time she comes around_. No need for stuff like that, he already had Kaoru doing it. One female was enough, thank you. "But won't she just stick around until you 'come home?'"

"That's why I don't mind having Yahiko around sometimes." She smirked. Ken blinked at that little curve of the mouth, Kaoru never smirked --never really got evil looking, actually. "He'll scare her away. She hates him, and he hates her more. Trust me, she won't stick around."

"Using your little brother for exorcisms, I see."

"Hey, at least he's good for something."

Yep. From what he saw and heard today, Kaoru was definitely starting to become an evil little girl. Maybe even worse than Misao, or that Med. Student, Megumi. Ooo… was that a tough decision. Kaoru laughed a little, and it strangely sounded a lot like a cackle --Ken promptly replaced his forgotten shirt for some protection. Protection from evil vibes maybe, he did not know. Just knew he better cover himself before she started to get cynical --Who knows what she would do then.

Living in that apartment definitely got interesting sometimes.

**__**

"Kaoru!?"

Well, speak of the little demon herself --Misao-chan.

And all they could do was quietly wait for Yahiko to work his charm.

*

Ken eyed Yahiko.

Yahiko eyed Ken.

All was still.

And more still.

Very still.

**__**

"GO!"

Yahiko grabbed a fistful of french-fries and shoved them into his mouth. Crumbs and bigger chunks soon lined the sidewalk below. Ken was doing the same, but was taking lesser handfuls and shoveling them into his mouth quicker.

Now, the predicament they were in was very odd, but it was the only thing Yahiko could think of that he could possibly beat Ken in. So far, Ken was a better pickpocket, liar, video game player, crafty at staring games, ran faster, skated a hell of a lot better, and on went the list. But this, the 'Biggy Sized Wendy French Fries Eating Contest' was surly something Yahiko could be superior in.

Then he choked on another hand full, and Ken promptly patted him on the back while trying to swallow what was left in his mouth.

Dammit, he lost again!

"Okay, okay!" He coughed out, and coughed some more. Ken handed him a pop, which he quickly sucked down half in thanks. "You win again. But I'll think of something."

"Of course. Let me know of when you think of your next great plan."

Yahiko threw the last of his fries on the older man and stuck out his tongue. "You're really a jerk sometimes, Ken."

"Nah." He stood and brushed of Wendy's crumbs. "I'm just messing around with you. Just means I like you."

Smiling, Yahiko got up as well and followed the other to the car. "Doesn't mean you gotta be a jerk."

"It's all I know." Ken shrugged. "Anyway, let's get home."

It seemed like the two were probably going to end up spending a lot of time together while Yahiko was in town. Kaoru and Sano were busy with school most of the day, not to mention Sano was busy most of the night with odd jobs and 'fun'. At the moment, Kaoru had to go pick up Sano from Megumi's house seeing as he managed to anger Misao-chan and in the end she refused to drive him home. So Ken and Yahiko were volunteered for dinner and movie duty.

But of course, having a little fun was mandatory before they got home, too. A quick stop at the arcade and a healthy round of competition was all they needed, and it was damn fun. Yahiko was already praying he would never have to go back home to Japan if everyday was going to be similar like his first day back in the States.

They pulled up to the complex, parked and dug out the groceries and movies from the back. They tactfully had picked out _28 Days_ and _House of a 1000_ Corpses, hoping to scare the crap out of Kaoru --or at least get a few jumps out of her. Yahiko had quit proudly told Ken that Kaoru was not very fond of horror movies after the _Shinning_ gave her nightmares when she was kid, not to mention Jack Nicholas alone. Ken thought this to be more than hysterical.

At the top of the steps Ken stopped and looked over to Yahiko, searching for his house key. "Wanna practice sneaking up on people?"

Yahiko could only nod. One of the things he picked up quickly about Ken was that the man was silent as could be and had already sneaked up on him a few times that day, completely startling him. "Yeah, but how do you do that by coming through the front door?"

"Easy." Ken smirked. "We'll come through the Boy's side and continue from there. Just watch what I do, okay?"

"Got it."

When they got to the correct door, room two fourteen, Kenshin instructed Yahiko to leave the bags outside, effectively causing any noise issues to go down. With Yahiko cautious as could be behind him, Ken silently inserted the key and opened the door slowly to the apartment. He closed the door behind them just as stealthily, and stopped when Yahiko tugged on his shirt.

Nice and cozy like, Sano was propped up against the doorframe with his forearm, and Kaoru was leaning against the same frame to her back. His hand was on her face; fingers smoothing down her light skin to the lips just before he placed a light kiss there.

Of all his luck, Ken had to walk in at the crummiest moment of affection the two had shown the whole time he had been there. He stopped dead, not really sure what to do. Be jealous? Be happy? Did he not want the two to just kiss and realized they cared deeply for each other? Should he pound on Sano for trying to 'seduce' a woman that was much too good for him? 

Well, wasn't she too good for him? Yeah --and besides, it was highly against the job's predicate to have feelings for the people involved with his work. There, a legitimate excuse for his feelings, problem solved.

Yahiko coughed and rolled his eyes. "They always do this. It's gross."

Ken coughed also. "Really…"

"Uh…" Sano went along with the coughing game and pushed away from the door. "Hey, Guys."

Kaoru, unfortunately, broke the chain of the game and whisked toward the door to her side of the apartments, smiling shyly at Ken before looking away. "Umm… Yahiko, I have something to show you."

"Sure, whatever." The kid rolled his eyes again and followed his sister.

After they left the room, Ken crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Che." Sano snorted and pulled a Sprite out of the fridge. "Sometimes I think ya' sneak up on people on purpose, Roomy."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"That yer a little sneaky, that's all."

"Oh." Ken crossed the room and sat at the bar a little miffed. 

Sano groaned at his slip of tongue and placed the now empty pop can on the counter. "Look. I'm not tryin' to be mean here."

"I know that."

"I'm just sayin' the truth."

Ken rolled his head and sighed. "Sano --really, you don't need to explain yourself."

"Someone needs to."

Leaning back in the chair, Kenshin sighed once again. Trying to understand where the conversation was headed. "Meaning?"

He hesitated for a moment but then leaned against the bar surface, looking straight at his roommate. "Like you always shy around the fact of your job --profession --what ever you want to call it."

A little nosey, yes? Maybe Ken _would_ have to start making up lies that day, just like what he did not want to do with Kaoru-dono earlier. It seemed nobody cared for his vague explanations. "I do not think it is really any of your business."

"Trust me, Ken. It is." Stated Sano a little harsher than Ken had ever heard him verbalize before. Sano was always laid back, taking life easy --even when he got mad.

Kenshin rubbed his temples, a habit he picked up over the years when he got frustrated or was trying to hold back his anger. At the moment it was a little of both. "And why is that?"

"Because."

"Because?" '_Because!? What the hell?'_ "I'm not in the mood for games, Sano."

"Fine." The taller scowled and stood tall. "Fine. What kind of job do you have that needs you to carry around a gun almost all the time?"

Kenshin blinked slowly and remained impassive as could be in the situation. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb. I notice these things." Narrowing his eyes, Sano paced the room, keeping one eye the supposed Punk. "I made a living off the streets for fuck sake. You're obviously not a cop, so it's not legal."

"You don't know that."

"Right, of course I don't. But you know I'm right." Sano glanced at Kenshin, but he stayed blank. "I'm not one to tell you other wise. I'm just curious for Kaoru's sake. That's the only reason why her family pays for me to live here --They're pretty much paying me to protect her."

Kenshin relaxed a little at that. He was only worried for the girl's wellbeing, which was totally natural. It was something he totally suspected coming from Sano. "I see."

"So what's the deal?"

Time to think --Sano was not going to back down this time. He needed a good answer or the man would probably get real hostile, real quick. Not violent, but definitely angry. 

"It's mostly for self-protection. I do a lot of body-guard work."

His roommate stared, then, laughed hysterically. And then, laughed some more. Kenshin did not know whether to hit him or, well, hit him. '_What an ass'._

"Ken, truthfully now. You can't be a bodyguard."

"I am." Kenshin bit out, noticeably getting a little dangerous.

Sano waved his hands neutrally. SO maybe the small guy was a bodyguard of sorts. Uh-huh. "Okay, okay. I just thought it was weird."

"Right."

"Alright. I'm sorry for pissen' you off." Sano wavered a bit stiffly, not really use to apologizing. But Ken at the moment did not look like the type to anger anymore. He did have a _gun,_ after all. "Just when it comes to Kaoru, I gotta be careful. Ya' know I'll kick yer ass if ya' do anything or cause anything to happen to her."

"Yes." And Ken was going to beat himself up for the biggest lie he was just about to tell. "You can trust me, okay?"

Trust --Ha! The whole existence of their Ken was a lie. White lies and bigger. But, as it went, that had been a part of Himura Kenshin's life for many long years. It was something a person could never get use to, but he understood there was no way out of it until he was released. And that meant death in most cases.

Ken fingered the heavy metal gun resting against his stomach, and starred Sano down, albeit regretfully.

"I hope I can." Sano clearly imposed it as a threat, but quickly brighten his face into his usual half-smile, half-smirk, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Where are you going already?" Kaoru appeared from the doorway, frown in place. "They rented movies for us."

"Jobs, Jou-chan. You know that."

She sighed, and toiled a lock of hair around her finger, looking off to the side. "Yeah, I know."

"So then." Sano kissed Kaoru's forehead and opened the door to leave. "See you guys later."

They waved, Kaoru a little more disappointed than Ken, and Sano left for the night.

Kaoru turned and smiled sincerely at Ken. "Wanna watch some movies with Yahiko and me?"

He could see why Sano would willingly confront someone with a weapon just for her. She was definitely his Angel, and she was definitely making a place in Kenshin's long forgotten heart. Along with the rest of her scratch-board family. Sano was a good friend, better than most people he had met in his life were. And after being around Yahiko for a day, he did not mind the thoughts about having kids of his own one day.

Like that would ever happen. _'Not this lifetime.'_

"Ken?" Kaoru questioned and took his hand to get his attention.

"Ah, sorry." Ken smiled slightly. "I'll watch them with you guys."

And that's what they did that evening. Watch the movies Yahiko picked out and ate the dinner they picked up together. They did get a couple fidgets, and squirms out of Kaoru when they watched _28 Days_. But she said _House of a 1000 Corpses_ was more funny than scary. 

Ken sat in the middle between the two to keep them from feuding, but it just ended up he was used as a pillow of sorts. Yahiko fell asleep against him on one side, Kaoru on the other as they stayed up trying to watch the late, cheesy movies on cable stations. When it got too late for him, Ken picked up Kaoru and nudged Yahiko to wake up with his foot. To his mild amusement, Kaoru did not even wake once while he moved her. Yahiko groggily told him that she was use to Sano doing just the same thing before rolling over and going to sleep again.

Kenshin had laid Kaoru on her bed, and pulled the covers up, smoothing the hair away from her face with his hand in the dark.

His position in life was really too cruel sometimes, if not most of the time. When he was a child he had always dreamed about a close family like Kaoru shared with the others. But his family had died while he was very young, and for the rest of his life his family consisted of men older than himself. He was always the youngest among the group.

But not when he lived in the apartments now. He was older, much older. Still, it felt good living calmly and almost carefree with them. Too bad his employers had said the operation was moving faster than planned.

The quiet life would be coming to an end soon.

And for the most part, Ken did not know that that life would end the very next day.

*

To be continued…

*

****

Next Chapter- You got me. Oh wait, I know. Some more stuff inserted into the plot to confuse you more, of course. Bwahaha…

****

Author's Notes- Well, not much to say about the story, I guess. I'm sure I didn't clear up any of your question, well, maybe a couple. And I'm sure I confused you a little more --Oh, what's that? Just made you crazy? Yeah, that, too. 

Yahiko is a small part. He is just there so you get the gist of what Kaoru's life has been like and you get a closer look at her relationship with her two 'boys'. He'll go away in a couple of chapters, so Yahiko Lovers, cherish him while he lasts. Yeah, I like Yahiko.

Heh, you K&K hard core people are probably wanting to strangle me right now for putting in a little K&S mush. Sorry, but it is necessary to the plot. Just breath, Peoples, it doesn't mean they're gonna shag in the end and be happy. Just look at their past, it would make sense if they were together anyway. The story is not over with, so hold tight K&K lovers! Don't hate me…

Alrighty then, be prepared for a major plot twist next chapter. The quiet suburban life is coming to an end for the RuroKen cast. Cheers!

*

__

Review Peoples- So happy. I got so many reviews. Lots of threats, too. Heh, I'll try to keep the updates closer together now. But you people make me want to twirl, and most importantly, want to write more when you review. Thank you!

****

missaw- Oi, great. Glad you like mystery because there is plenty of that in here. I didn't update soon… but uh, here it is. X_X

****

flyinangel777- Hey, well, you were right. It was both, but I guess you figured that out… Glad you like how I wrote Kenny, I love him this way. I'm just afraid some people won't --too much OOC for them. Bah, anyway. I updated, sorry again for the wait! 

****

moonblossom- Always pleased with someone who cares for the fic. I hope you stuck around for my long awaited update… :P

****

Kimiko5- Updated! Cute bunny, btw.

****

MysticPrincessMoonlight- Hey, always love hearing from you, it's always a pleasure. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much on my absence. *Begs* Forgive me!

****

Haru- Woo~ You made me happy. I love it if I can convert people over to AU. It's hard when you're in love with the Meiji timeline, and I'm a hardcore lover. Anyway, dear Gods no, I'm not gonna do that 'Kaoru gets rapped' bit. It's so sad to say, but it's over done, and a touchy subject like that should NOT be overdone. Anyway, Ken's cell phone does kick some arse. It is pretty much essential to his life right now, expect to see some more of his nifty gadgets. Um, well, about the 'silver in the white boxes' *Smirk* You're just gonna have to wait on that one. Heh. Thanks for the luck; I do need it after taking the hiatus. I'm sure some people are mondo pissed at me. Anyway, I hope to hear from you again. Thanx! ^^

****

Selim the Worm- Sup, me homey. Thanks for the review, Man. I appreciate it. Hope to hear from you again someday. :D

****

Hana J- Well, I did take my time… but probably waited more than you wanted me to… sorry. *Hides* But wow, you've got some pretty good guesses going on there. Hope the gun question was answered for you. Ah, please make some guesses on what might happen. I think it's great and it lets me know what people are thinking about when I write the plot. Yes, a few grammar errors. I'm thinking about investing in a Beta, but I'm so darn lazy and impatient… Anyway, great to hear from you again. Thanx!

****

Lazy Worshipper- And so, about four in the morning I was watching your reviews come in one at a time. I wished you were registered, I wanted to email you back so bad. :D Well, here I go. *Cracks knuckles* So, yeah, I did try to start the fic off a little dark, and the city isn't particularly seedy, it's just like every town in good ol' US of A. It has hidden dark secrets and fake smiles covering up the wrongs… Well, that's how I look at it. Anyway, I like their relationship in this fic (Sano and Kaoru), I think that is how it would be present day if they were in a similar situation. Friendly and protective, but they know how to have fun. Yes, dammit, I'm always tired of Kaoru being the Saint herself. She's a 17-year-old girl; most girls by that age have had plenty of relationships! And done some stuff that would make their grandma's cry! So I tried to make her into a realistic teenager. Hate Misao? Like what I did to her? Thank goodness. She is so fun to tear apart, yeah, not a Misao lover here either. Heh heh. Think Kenny is a little smart-ass in the fic? Good, I made him that way. I figured if he lived nowadays he would be like that --civil on the outside, but thinking maybe the complete opposite. ;) Ah, yes! The anime is so wrong! HISS! Ahem, go manga… And go Yamaguchi doujins; I love them so much. I actually just got "Sou Sou" Today. Love it! I did scan some before I moved, so if I don't post them soon on my site, bother me, please. Glad I make a likable Megumi. I can't say much about her, she sits the same with me just as Misao's antics do… Ah! There is too much to comment on. I'm gonna have to stop here. Anyway, you made my day --heck, week when you posted the reviews. They're awesome and it gave me a look into what the readers were thinking about the fic. Please, rant all you like next time, that is, if there is a next time. I took too long updating. But everything is functional in my new 'life' so writing is coming back to me. Anyway, luv 'ya. Hope to hear from you again someday! And REGISTER, DAMMIT! :D

****

leapintiger723- Glad you like Ken, and get an account! It's worth it! ^^

****

kouri- ACK! I so need to read your story now that I have time!!! And your email was deleted; I never got a chance to reply to you! I'm so sorry! 

****

Espi- I'm sorry you're confused… but it was intentional. Bwahaha… ^_^;;

****

Henrika- Ah, I'm sorry I made you beg. But believe me, it made me start writing again. Crossed over to the AU side, eh? There are some good ones if you look hard enough. You're right about Kats; Kammy is easy if you think about it. But I'll reveal who it is later… About Tomoe. Ha, don't hold your breath. Keeping a tight lid on her 'involvement'. Oh yeah, thanks for correcting me on the Henna tats, I'll go fix that someday. X_X Thank you for the reviews!

****

KanryuuxKaoru4eva- What's up with your name? Hmmm… anyway, the scar's story will unfold in a chapter someday. Just gotta keep you guessing on the rest, sorry. :D Thanx!

****

Startenchigome- I'm sorry I was cruel, but I'll try to keep the updates regular like before now.

****

Queen of Shadows- Sorry about the initial crap. It kinda makes me mad when I go back and read it. I think I'm going to try and change it some day… anyway, everything will be explained. But if you would like, this is a sort of 'mystery' fic. All will be revealed later.

****

KatsyKat- Great, it seems people are pleased with the setting. I tried to work on that and make it fit better with the fic more than most people do. And I'm so thrilled you took a chance to read my AU story… and liked it. Sorry I'm killing you with the suspense, but it just lets me know I'm doing my job correctly. :D Thank you for the wonderful review, it made me ubber happy. Than you again! ^^

****

Tsugoi kakarlena- UPDATED!

****

feckless- Sorry I made you wait on the update… thank you for reviewing. ^^

****

Leina- Well, I'd have to say you are wrong on both guesses. It's nothing that extreme… sorta. But good guesses.

****

ixchen- Thank you for the compliment. :D

****

En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha- Thanx!

****

angelicyokai- Makes me happy to know you like it, I hope I didn't make you too mad about the late update. ^_^;;

****

Pen D. Fox- I updated, I updated! Don't hurt me! *Hides*

****

Naiya-chan- Well, the confusion was meant to be so. Sorry, lol. But, I'm happy you like it! 

****

Bob-san- You weren't 'spose to understand the last part. It was intentional. But I promise it will all be explained.

****

Amanda- Happy you like it, and I promise more K&K, Okay? ^^

****

Flame amber- Well, Ken tells him he is 21, but he's older. You're not 'spose to know his real age yet. And I can't confirm about if he sword fights or not… I want to keep you guessing. Did I already answer this question? I don't remember… bleh. Uh, Hiko? Well, you'll see… 

Was that everyone? I hope. So, if you didn't hear from me, it is like I said before --Your response was deleted. And I would love to have you email me back. 

*

Thanx!


End file.
